Sin miedo
by Yolangelita
Summary: Él guardaba un secreto atormenta día y noche con perpetuo recelo pero no contaba con conocer a Kagome Gavrielatos princesa de Macedonia y la única mujer por la que ardía en pasión infinita. Anhelaba a Kagome, la deseaba febrilmente y absolutamente nadie lo detendría, Kagome Gavrielatos iba a ser suya. —Vas a ser mía Kag –murmuró aquella promesa a la nada viéndola desde lejos-.
1. Prólogo

**Sin miedo**

 _Caroline Vief_

 **Prólogo**

Sesshomaru Dikoudis es maldecido por su padre por ayudar a la mujer que aquel hombre amaba con locura Izayoi quien no es precisamente la madre de Sesshomaru, Irasue.

Desde la muerte de su madre a manos de su padre fue aborrecido también por sus hermanos quienes le dieron la espalda injustamente.

Él guardó aquel secreto que lo atormenta día y noche con perpetuo recelo pero no contaba con conocer a Kagome Gavrielatos princesa de Macedonia y la única mujer por la que ardía en pasión infinita pero el solo era un _Peltasta_ mientras que ella era una princesa, eso no quería decir que él se diera por vencido, en absoluto, anhelaba a Kagome, la deseaba febrilmente y absolutamente nadie lo detendría, Kagome Gavrielatos iba a ser suya, lo que no sabía Sesshomaru es que Kagome era una verdadera guerrera apasionada escondida bajo finos vestidos.

—Vas a ser mía _Kag_ –murmuró aquella promesa a la nada viéndola desde lejos-.

Probablemente ella ni siquiera sabría de su existencia, pero él se esforzaría en que lo notara.

 ** _Hoplitas_** ** _1_** ** _:_** Eran los soldados de la infantería pesada _._

 ** _Trierarca_** ** _2_** ** _:_** Alto rango en la guerra _._

 ** _Peltastas_** ** _3_** ** _:_** Pertenecían a la infantería ligera mercenaria _._

 ** _Toxotas_** ** _4_** ** _:_** Eran los arqueros de infantería pesada generalmente iban con los hoplitas _._

 ** _Peplos_** ** _5_** ** _:_** Túnica femenina que llevaban las mujeres en la antigua Grecia _._


	2. Capítulo 1

El frío viento pronto azotó las caras de los guerreros valientes, todos en la sala guardaban absoluto silencio mostrando respeto a su rey mientras que el murmullo del viento era el único sonido que se escuchaba a su alrededor, el sol se ponía en su máximo punto pero nadie pareció notarlo si quiera, con mandíbulas tensas y brazos firmes era así como describían a los soldados de Macedonia quien tenía por rey a Píreo Gavrielatos un hombre abúlico quien no sentía empatía por nada ni nadie.

La sangre lo fortalecía y no le importaría matar miles de inocentes a su paso para tener lo que quería y en este caso eso que tanto anhelaba era Esparta.

— ¡Quiero a los Hoplitas1 más valientes y fuertes en mi ejercito, no quiero a incompetentes! ¡¿Estamos claros Tavalas?! –Gritó en cólera el rey a aquel Trierarca2 que habría dado la vida por su patria-.

El hombre se mantenía firme, sin titubeo alguno, como si aquel hombre con gran poder no fuera más que su igual habló con fuerte voz.

—Sí, su majestad.

Píreo lo miró aún con el ceño fruncido para después hacer una seña con su mano.

—Ahora ve a traer a los Peltastas3, quiero ver su destreza o por lo menos conocer sus rostros, mi pueblo no caerá.

El trierarca inclinó su cabeza levemente y fue a buscar a los guerreros.

La guerra que se avecinaba no sería fácil y para asegurarse de que su reino no cayera Píreo quería a los hoplitas y peltastas más fuerte de todo su reino, sin una gota de miedo.

Macedonia no se rendiría a los pies de Esparta, de eso iba a asegurarse él.

Su hija que yacía detrás de él desde hacía rato finalmente habló ganando su atención.

—Padre, los Toxotas4 también podemos participa en la guerra ¿No es así? –preguntó con sumo interés la chiquilla castaña-.

— ¡No Kagome! Tú no arriesgarás tu vida aquí –le gruñó él-.

La jovencita chasqueó la lengua aun sabiendo que aquel gesto de su parte era odiado por su progenitor pero a ella no le parecía relevante en estos momentos que su padre le llamase la atención solo por un pequeño gesto de mala educación, su atención estaba fija en la guerra contra Esparta, guerra en la que ella quería participar, no solo por ganar experiencias sino por su patria.

Desde que había nacido le había encantado observar a los soldados en su faena difícil del día a día, los había admirado en secreto escapándose día tras día de las pruebas de los peplos5 a las princesas ganándose a la vez el enojo y la desaprobación de su padre quien sabía exactamente lo que hacía en el día.

Cuando se convirtió en una Toxota férrea fue en lo único que estuvo de acuerdo en su vida Píreo pero jamás había ido a una guerra por la constante prohibición de su procreador aún así Kagome ya estaba cansada de no luchar por su país, ella había nacido para la guerra pero aquello era algo que su padre no comprendía y que escandalizaría a las demás damas y princesas.

—Padre, también soy una Macedonia, tengo derecho –escupió ella tratando de hacer un cambio de perspectiva a Píreo-.

—Las mujeres solo tienen derecho a descansar, a tratar a sus maridos como ellos quieran, y a procrear.

Kagome silbó haciendo que nuevamente su padre la mirara con enojo.

—Simple y absolutamente ridículo –susurro ella hastiada-.

— ¿Qué has dicho? –Gruñó por milésima vez el hombre-.

—Nada, padre –habló con inocencia fingida-.

—Su majestad, he aquí a los valientes hoplitas y peltastas, mis hombres de mayor confianza.

—Este es Xenocrates Polifeme hoplita, cuenta con veintitrés años, el es Zophyros Nedidis veintidós años hoplita también.

Así fue presentando a todos uno por uno, Kagome negó con la cabeza al ver la desaprobación con la que su padre miraba a aquellos hombres como si fueran menos que un gusano, ella escuchó todos los nombres pero ella ya los sabía y conocía muy bien sus destrezas y por consiguiente sus impericias los había mirado y calificado, si siquiera su padre la dejara opinar sobre la guerra ella diría quienes estarían perfectamente capacitados para ir a la guerra aunque Píreo también contaba con Tavalas quien hacía perfectamente su trabajo lo que la dejaba más tranquila.

—Bien, espero que estéis bien entrenados, no quiero hombres débiles en mi séquito, podéis iros.

Los hombres salieron de la habitación del rey quien estaba nervioso por lo que vendría o quizás sería por otra cosa.

—Padre, piénsalo bien, sería de mucha ayuda, sabes que soy muy buena con el arco.

Kagome no se daba por vencida, aquella era su oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar por nada del mundo, regaría hasta quedarse sin voz.

—He dicho que no Kagome, ve con tu hermana y deja de molestar –advirtió él llevándose ambas manos a la sien-.

Ella asintió agachando la cabeza en sumisión.

—Yo quiero ir a la guerra y padre no me detendrá –susurraba Kagome-, ahora solo tengo que saber cuando y donde serán los entrenamientos.

Y como si Zeus la hubiese escuchado enfrente de ella estaban dos peltastas que discutían sobre la guerra.

La princesa sabía que era de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas pero eso no evitó que se entrometiera.

—Yo soy el que irá a la guerra, tu solo eres un débil –burló el moreno de ojos azules-.

—Por si se te olvida ambos somos peltastas –respondió el rubio-.

—Pero el Trierarca estará buscando sustituto en estos días y yo seré el nuevo trierarca.

—Que te hace pensar que un simple peltasta podría ocupar el lugar de un trierarca -preguntó Kagome metiéndose en la conversación-.

Methodius casi respondía de mala manera pero al fijarse quien era la persona que se había metido en la conversación cerró la boca rápidamente.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru la miró como si no pudiera creer que ella les estuviera hablando si quiera.

Kagome lucía aún más hermosa cuando tenía el ceño fruncido y despertaba pensamientos en él tan salvajes que ella estaría completamente apenada si siquiera escuchara uno de ellos.

—Princesa Kagome –habló Sesshomaru saboreando su nombre en sus labios-.

Kagome se fastidiaba cuando no la trataban como igual, odiaba que las personas se callasen a su paso, era una de las razones por las cuales no le gustaba ser princesa.

—Responde –habló con fuerza-.

—Mi esfuerzo, princesa.

Ella asintió, poco convencida y ellos se dieron cuenta.

Methodius frunció el ceño mientras que Kagome se mordió los labios para no soltar alguna carcajada.

—Para obtener el triunfo no solo se necesita el esfuerzo...hay que darlo todo. ¿Cómo son vuestros nombres?

Ella los conocía, los había visto luchar desde que habían entrado al ejército de peltastas de Tavalas, ambos siempre competían mucho y por lo que Kagome veía eran grandes amigos.

Y también por lo que los había escuchando hablando en sus batallas de entrenamiento sabía que el moreno estaba molesto y también loco por decir alguna de sus ironías solo que se contenía por ser ella quien era.

Lo que la hizo sonreír con petulancia, conocía a Methodius desde hacía muchísimo tiempo cuando su padre el general Amyntas lo había traído cuando apenas tenía 13 años.

Kagome recordó una vez que Methodius le respondió de mala manera a Aspasia hermana de Kagome ganándose la paliza del año por parte de Amyntas.

—Methodius Andreatos.

—Sesshomaru Dikoudis.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia, mientras Kagome solo asintió.

—Hacedme caso a lo que digo, daros todo, y que Zeus os acompañe –dijo con compasión-.

Entonces Kagome se fue, dejando a los peltastas anonadados por su comportamiento amable y condescendiente el cual no tenía nadie de la realeza Macedonia más que ella.

—Es jodidamente bonita Sesshomaru.

El rubio asintió viéndola perderse entre los pasillos del palacio.

—Sí, y será mía.

—No si es mía primero –dijo su compañero giñando su ojo burlón-.

Sesshomaru le gruñó molesto en respuesta y Methodius largó una carcajada, desde hacía mucho sabía que a Sesshomaru le gustaba la hija menor de Píreo lo cual era una absoluta locura.

—No vueles tan alto amigo.

Pero el rubio no le hizo caso en absoluto, su mente solo estaba con alguien ahora mismo, con Kagome Gavrielatos.

-._.-

 _ **Hoplitas**_ _ **1**_ _ **:**_ Eran los soldados de la infantería pesada _._

 _ **Trierarca**_ _ **2**_ _ **:**_ Alto rango en la guerra _._

 _ **Peltastas**_ _ **3**_ _ **:**_ Pertenecían a la infantería ligera mercenaria _._

 _ **Toxotas**_ _ **4**_ _ **:**_ Eran los arqueros de infantería pesada generalmente iban con los hoplitas _._

 _ **Peplos**_ _ **5**_ _ **:**_ Túnica femenina que llevaban las mujeres en la antigua Grecia _._

¡Holi!

Espero que les guste este mi nuevo libro perteneciente a mi segunda saga.

Ojalá dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció y si tienen algo que aportarle 3

¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 2

_La soledad es muy hermosa... cuando se tiene alguien a quien decírselo._

 _—Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer-._

— ¿Qué es lo que harás Kagome? –Preguntó aquel hombre con curiosidad-.

La muchacha de ojos cafés lo detalló con la mirada, él era un hombre grande y fuerte que a más de uno asustaba por su contextura, pese a esto Tavalas también era el hombre más cariñoso que ella hubiese conocido.

Cuando era pequeña y hacía cualquier fechoría después de ser amonestada por su padre, Kagome escapaba a las lejanas habitaciones de los guerreros del castillo y entraba a hurtadillas en la que descansaba su héroe de la infancia. Por horas se refugiaba en los amplios brazos de Miltiades mientras este le contaba historias de preciosas guerreras con fuerzas descomunales.

Por las noches rogaba llorando la atención de su padre en silencio sin embargo no era escuchada por los dioses porque Píreo solo tenía ojos para su hija mayor entonces su consuelo era aquel hombre de ojos oscuros y corazón valiente Tavalas, el gran y fuerte guerrero Tavalas era su consuelo, ¿Quién lo diría? Aquel hombre siendo débil con una niña.

Sus fantasmas del pasado se nublaron lo que la hizo volver en sí.

Kagome estaba absolutamente segura de que Miltiades Tavalas sabía lo que ella se proponía, algunas veces incluso estaba casi segura de que aquel hombre pudiera ver a través de ella, la conocía demasiado y es que le había conocido desde que ella era un bebé.

—Lo que sea para poder ir, no me quedaré sin hacer nada.

—Pero Kag, ese es trabajo de hombres.

La castaña gruñó con molestia a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

El más que nadie sabía que a ella nadie la persuadía, cuando Kagome quería algo lo obtenía luchando duro como ella había hacer y como muchos desaprobaban, entre esos tantos su hermana mayor, Kikyo.

— ¿Quien lo dice? –protestó-.

—Kag.

La suplica en los ojos de Miltiades la hizo ablandarse pero no por ello iba a desistir.

—Kag nada, yo iré, y tú no abrirás la boca.

Él la miró con resignación para después negar con la cabeza.

Sabía que no podría persuadirla y tampoco la traicionaría, Tavalas en silencio consideraba que quien debía portar la corona de Macedonia era Kagome Gavrielatos aquel era su destino, esa chica había nacido para gobernar, para alzarse sobre los hombres con valentía y él estaba muy orgulloso de la menuda chica.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente como si supiese lo que Tavalas estaba pensando acerca de ella.

Sin más que decir se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

Mientras tanto en los entrenamientos de los peltastas Sesshomaru y Methodius siempre hacían sus entrenamientos juntos y terminaban absolutamente golpeados hasta el cansancio, ambos querían lo mismo, hacerse más fuertes y cumplir los objetivos de vida.

Sesshomaru se deshizo de la armadura a la vez que Methodius limpiaba su rostro con las frescas aguas del río.

A su alrededor lo único que se encontraba eran las cristalinas aguas de aquel río precioso y nada más que un sol imperecedero que picaba en la piel, el calor abrumaba pero para los guerreros aquella faena era diaria y no podían estar más acostumbrados a su entorno.

—Esta vez te dejé ganar –dijo el moreno tomando una tela y pasándosela por la cara-.

Su sonrisilla burlona casi irritó al rubio quien le sonrió de vuelta con malicia.

—Te hace falta mucho para poder ganarme.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos y cuando Methodius iba a hablar nuevamente Sesshomaru estiró su mano abriendo la palma frente a él callándolo por completo donde al fin el moreno escuchó unos murmullos.

—Necesito que me ayudes en eso –dijo la chica con convicción-.

—No puedo hacer eso kagome, no puedo ir contra el rey.

—No irás en su contra Trierarca, por favor, no moriré.

—Nadie me asegura eso princesa –contestó afligido-.

—Tampoco nadie os asegura que cuando vuelvan estaremos vivos o que venzan, la vida es un riesgo, el cual me gustaría atreverme a recorrer, sin miedo Miltiades, no tengo temor alguno.

La convicción de aquella chica hizo que ambos sonrieran ampliamente pero ninguno por la misma razón, Sessh sabía que ninguna mujer que ellos frecuentaran era tan valiente como la que expresaba aquellas palabras, lo sabía, él la conocía más que nadie no obstante a Thod solo le parecían puras habladurías de chica mimada, conocía a las de su clase de alta sociedad, mimadas y berrinchudas las cuales querían tener todo el protagonismo para llamar la atención.

—kagome, ese no es tu trabajo, tu trabajo es ser una princesa.

— ¡Estoy harta de eso!

Suspiro fastidiada.

Era un real fastidio tratar de ser la princesa que todos esperaban, ella quería ser una guerrera y eso sería aunque le costara la vida.

El miedo no estaba en ella, sino sería otra persona.

El único verdadero terror era que su pueblo callera y ella ni siquiera había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por salvarlo de las penurias, Xanthe Gavrielatos nunca se rendía en la vida y aquella no iba a ser la primera vez.

Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

—Las mujeres también somos poderosas.

—Vamos Kagome...

—Nada, me ayudaras ¿o no? –Preguntó con suspicacia-.

Ya sabía lo que vendría por lo que sonrió.

Aquellos hombres que escuchaban la conversación se miraron frunciendo el ceño entre sí tratando de adivinar cuál era la urgente ayuda que le pedía la menor de las princesas a un simple trierarca al mando.

Sesshomaru casi gruñó en molestia.

Kagome no tenía que rogar por la ayuda de nadie.

Ambos vieron que Tavalas asentía con derrota acrecentando la sonrisa de la castaña.

—Sessh ¿Qué crees que...?

Entonces Aeschylus le dio la espalda y se alejó de él dejándole con la palabra en la boca haciendo que Methodius le gruñera y lo maldijera por su cambio de actitud.

—Idiota.

Fue lo último que escuchó de su parte el rubio enojado.

Rápidamente entró en sus aposentos donde se despojó de sus ropas sucias quedándose desnudo sentado en su cama, instintivamente desordenó su largo cabello con la mano derecha, mientras trataba de olvidar las fracciones delicadas de Kagome.

Las noches se hacían eternas desgastándose la mente con su dulce recuerdo, el recordar su rostro, sus ojos o su pequeño cuerpo lo volvían loco noche tras noche el simple hecho de pensar en cómo sería si quiera tener el más mínimo roce con aquella princesa que se había colado entre sus pensamientos lo hacía desearla cada día más, pero pronto la tendría y de eso se aseguraría él.

Sesshomaru estaba tan perdido entre aquellos pensamientos primitivos que no se había dado cuenta de que una mujer había entrado en su habitación.

Él al levantar la mirada se sorprendió al verla pero luego sonrió.

La jovencita mantenía la cabeza gacha ocultando su cabello tras de los risos castaño rojizos de su cabellera larga y enredada, era menuda y bastante tímida, su nombre era Celinda y era su doncella encargada.

A los guerreros solteros le asignaban una doncella que se encargaba de todo lo que aquellos hombres les encargaban sin rechistar, algunos eran completamente perversos y les utilizaban como esclavabas o peor, como amantes forzadas.

Sesshomaru nunca le haría nada de cualquier forma a Celinda, aquella joven era pura inocencia, si siquiera la llegase a tocar con alguna mala intención se sentiría sucio.

Celinda era como una muñequita de porcelana con el cabello dorado como el sol y de ojos afligidos, todo en ella le recordaba a la ternura, Sessh podía ver en ella a su hermana.

—Has llegado temprano hoy Celinda.

La chica no le respondió y en lugar de eso bajó la mirada cohibida haciendo fruncir el ceño a Aeschylus.

—Yo... –tartamudeó ella-, usted está desnudo –dijo en voz baja-.

Él se dio cuenta de aquello y con rapidez se cubrió aguantando las ganas de reír ante la inocencia y vergüenza de Celinda tratando de no avergonzar aún más a la muchacha, la conocía desde que tenía 14 años y fue asignada a él aunque le había visto antes una que otra vez a la lejanía, antes era su madre quien le servía a Sessh pero ya Celia estaba muy vieja y ahora se encargaba de cosas simples de las que pudiera ser útil.

—Lo lamento.

— ¿Ya puedo ver? –Susurró en pregunta-.

Él rubio rió, era encantadora sin embargo no sabía porque Celinda se escudaba tras aquella mascara de vergüenza cuando él la había visto más de una vez gritar y brincotear sin vergüenza con sus amigas.

—Sí, termina de entrar.

Ella levantó la vista para buscar las ropas sucias de su amo que descansaban en el frío suelo.

Celinda se dedicó en silencio a recoger todo el desorden de la habitación de Sesshomaru quien la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes ya Celinda?

Su pelo siempre tapaba su carita llamando la atención de él Celinda activaba su curiosidad, ¿Porqué se ocultaba de él?

—19 años, señor.

— ¿Señor? ¿Acaso estoy tan viejo? –preguntó burlón-.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza negó con la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos chocaran contra su cara pero aún así no levantó la mirada.

Siguió recogiendo las cosas del suelo.

Aeschylus aun con la tela tapando sus partes nobles se arrodilló en frente a la castaña y tomándola por sorpresa alzó su mentó en sus manos y retiró con suavidad el cabello de la cara.

Celinda lo miró sorprendida y asustada entonces él le sonrió.

—Ni siquiera me has visto a la cara en mucho tiempo Celinda.

—Lo lamento –murmuró otra vez-.

Él le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Nos conocemos desde que tenías 14 años Celinda, ya deberías dejar las vergüenzas de un lado.

Él se levantó soltando su mentón dejándola ruborizada y anonadada mientras que sin darle mucha importancia Sesshomaru la levantó del suelo entonces alzó su mano derecha y la besó con dulzura.

—Prometo no dejar más cosas tiradas, he estado muy despistado y te he dado mucho trabajo creo que con Thod ya te da los suficientes problemas ¿No es así?

— ¡Oh, no! –respondió sobresaltada olvidando su sonrojo-, digo, no señor, el señor Methodius no me da problema alguno sinceramente usted mucho menos, es mi trabajo servirles –dijo entonces haciendo una reverencia-.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja burlón como si supiera algún secreto oculto ante cualquier par de ojos pero no para los de él esto hizo que el sonrojo de Celinda volviera.

—Seguro que si, como es tú deber servirnos y obedecernos dejo todo eso en la silla y ve a salir con tus amigas que por lo que tengo entendido ya han terminado sus labores.

Celinda frunció el ceño confundida y cuando iba a hablar él posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios silenciándola para señalar las telas que les dejaba salir al exterior y tapaba el interior de aquella pequeña habitación.

Ella pudo escuchar el murmullo de sus amigas que al parecer le esperaban afuera, ¿Cómo él las había escuchado?

—Pero, tengo trabajo señor.

—No más por hoy Celinda.

—Pero, señor...

—Pero nada, no me retes niña.

La chica lo miró con ilusión y alegría a la vez lo que hizo que él sintiera que su estómago se revolucionaba, adoraba hacer feliz a una mujer.

Antes de que Celinda pudiese decir algo Emeterión entró a la pequeña habitación sorprendiéndose al ver a la chica sonrojada y feliz, como si fuese poco vio a Sesshomaru tapando solo por una minúscula tela, Sessh pudo ver el aire de sátira que le rodeaba completamente y gruñó en advertencia que al parecer éste pasó por alto porque recorrió a la chiquilla con la mirada.

—Bien Dikoudis, finalmente. Tu esclava es sensual –habló con burla-.

Celinda se encogió intimidada, como si se sintiera una cortesana con la palabra de su amigo.

Así que el rubio se acercó amenazante hasta él.

—Vete ya Emeterión.

Él posó sus ojos azules en Sesshomaru y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien, lamento terminar con tu momento pero es necesario que todos los hoplitas, trierarcas y peltastas estén frente al rey ahora mismo.

Dicho esto dirigió otra mirada hasta Celinda y se fue.

—Tranquila Celinda, se ha ido y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, procura que nadie te robe la felicidad.

Sesshomaru sonrió, se colocó otra vez sus ropas con Celinda dándole la espalda tan rápido como terminó se encaminó a las telas que ocultaban sus aposentos hasta que finalmente escuchó un susurro que se perdió después con el viento.

 _—Muchas gracias Sesshomaru._

A paso firme él se acercó a un tumulto reunido de peltastas, hoplitas y trierarcas que al parecer estaban organizando para ir a la guerra.

Los trierarcas daban voces de mando que eran fielmente obedecidas por los demás hoplitas y peltastas.

Sonrió ladinamente imaginando su victoria y el nuevo puesto que se encargaría de tener al volver de la guerra, esto lo estaba haciendo por una sola persona, la mujer que le había robado el corazón nada más al verla por primera vez.


	4. Capítulo 3

—Atención peltastas, he aquí el nuevo jefe trierarca, eso no quiere decir que pronto no escoja el nuevo trierarca que me sustituirá pero sí quiere decir que debéis esforzaros más, haceros todo lo que el trierarca decida.

Una hora después todos estaban cansados y sin descanso alguno, el nuevo trierarca daba muchas órdenes sin embargo Sessh se esforzaba por llegar a ser el nuevo trierarca, sustituir a Tavalas lo haría llamar la atención de Píreo, tenía que dar todo de él y no mostrar debilidad alguna.

— ¡Vamos! –Gruñó el trierarca cuyo nombre desconocía aún con voz extrañamente ronca-, Eres débil como un gusano ¡Muévete!

Realmente eso le hirió al rubio, no porque lo dijo un trierarca sino porque eso le trajo recuerdos que el luchaba por evadir.

Normalmente no era una persona frágil por el contrario sin embargo aquellas palabras le recordaron un pasado del cual siempre quiso huir.

 _[…— ¡Vamos Sesshomaru! tu puedes Mikró_ _6_ _–rió su madre esperanzada-._

 _Lo alentaba una y otra vez mientras ambos hermanos practicaban, por supuesto el más fuerte era Orsíloco._

 _Los risos rubios de Telégone se agitaban con ella de un lado para el otro, se sentía orgullosa de sus hijos, pero Sesshomaru siempre había sido el más débil y no físicamente sino el carácter por lo que ella trataba de comprenderlo aún más, era su madre, su deber era protegerlo y estar al pendiente de él._

 _Ella sabía que Sesshomaru iba a ser su más grande orgullo al crecer._

 _—_ _¡Ven aquí Sesshomaru! ¡Muévete inútil! Eres un bueno para nada, un gusano._

 _Las palabras que destiló su padre le hirieron fuertemente, apenas era un niño y no entendía el comportamiento de su padre hacia él._

 _—_ _Pero patéras_ _7_ _..._

 _—_ _¡Me has traicionado!_

 _—_ _Alfeo, basta, déjale –dijo Telégone preocupada-._

 _Su padre le tomó por los hombros lastimándole con su fuerza._

 _—_ _Eres una desgracia, aborrezco a Láquesis por mi horrible destino._

 _El aire le faltaba, estaba llegando a su fin gracias a la persona que le dio la vida, su padre le ahorcaba sin piedad, jamás le había visto tan furioso y fuera de sí._

 _Sesshomaru tenía miedo._

 _Ni siquiera sabía que le había hecho enfurecer de aquella forma a su padre para intentar ponerle fin a su vida._

 _—_ _¡Sesshomaru! ¡Zeus, le estás matando Alfeo! –gritó la rubia llorando-._

 _—_ _¡Y eso quiero, matarlo!_

 _—_ _¡No! –Chilló con miedo Telégone-._

 _Su madre se abalanzó hacía Alfeo con una serie de patadas y puñetazos desesperados, hasta que al fin lo soltó. Cayó al suelo tratando de hallar el oxígeno perdido, entonces levantó la mirada ya débil._

 _Los gritos de su madre eran como diez mil puñaladas contra su pecho._

 _Él la mataba mientras sus hermanos y él veían._

 _Melantea lloraba desesperadamente, mientras Orsíloco y Sessh trataban de golpear a Alfeo para que soltara a su madre. Pero no hubo efecto, solo se detuvo hasta que el cuerpo de Telégone estuvo sin vida yaciente en el frío suelo, desde que su corazón dejo de latir, con ella...el de él._

 _Melantea tembló de miedo entonces tomó la mano de Orsíloco y la de Sessh y corrió con ambos sacándonos de aquel lugar que algún día fue un hogar alejándolos de aquel monstruo al que desde ese día jamás volvieron a llamar padre...]_

— ¡Levántate!

Alguien le golpeo en la cara con algo ocasionando que volviera a la realidad.

—Con esa disposición jamás llegarás a ser un trierarca o siquiera un hoplita.

—Discúlpeme Trierarca.

—No te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate contigo mismo, tu mente te traiciona.

Dándole la espalda se fue.

Aquel hombre le causaba mucha curiosidad al rubio ¿Por qué no se quitaba el krános8? Solo era usado para las guerras o las practicas, él por lo contrario solo daba las voces de mando y aún así aquel objeto parecía ser lo más preciado que tenía aquel hombre.

— ¿Sabéis dónde está la princesa Kagome?

—No, no tenemos ni idea.

Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse aún más fuertes por la pregunta hecha por el sirviente.

Y al parecer la sospecha de todos era cierta cuando aquel hombre gritó.

— ¡La princesa Kagome ha desaparecido!

El corazón de Sesshomaru dejó de latir por un momento, los nervios se expandieron en su interior.

Aquello no podía ser cierto y si lo era, por los dioses que iba a enloquecer.

Sesshomaru comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado, era realmente parecido, con aquella melena rubia al viento, la fuerza que se notaba a través de su fibroso cuerpo y la elegancia que caracterizaba cada uno de sus pasos parecía todo un felino.

— ¿Cómo puede una princesa desaparecer de su propio castillo? ¡Es imposible!

Le gruñó al que estaba más cerca de él, Methodius.

Por suerte era él.

De no ser así, se encontraría en graves problemas por demostrar sentimientos por la princesa.

—Ella debe estar por allí, tu tranquilo, como ya lo dijiste, no puede desaparecer de su propio castillo sin ser vista.

Pero por más que quería no lo podía hacer así que comenzó a caminar buscando a la princesa por cuenta propia.

El cielo se había puesto gris y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

—Dikoudis hace rato Tavalas llamó a los peltastas al castillo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio maldijo en voz baja, tenía que seguir buscando a Kagome pero si no iba se retrasaría mucho más, debía ser importante.

Pensó en que era más importante encontrarla que esa reunión, ya se enteraría de que habían hablado.

Pero entonces a los lejos en el castillo la vio llegar y decirle algo a Tavalas, la castaña asintió para después besar la mejilla del hombre acto que hizo encolerizar a Sessh.

Frunció el ceño apretando la mandíbula y las manos se volvieron un puño, odiaba cuando Kagome se acercaba a otro hombre pero debía calmarse.

Gracias a los dioses ella ya estaba sana y salva en casa sin embargo la pregunta sería ¿Dónde se había metido en todo el día?

No le había gustado para nada que ella desapareciera de esa forma.

— ¿Dónde has estado muchacho? –Preguntó Tavalas-.

Sesshomaru respiró profundo para no golpearlo, si hacía eso aquel acto podía solo ser tomado como un suicidio, pese a que Tavalas era más viejo que él seguía siendo un trierarca y él un simple peltasta.

Aún así no podía controlar su irrefrenable ira, estaba celoso, mucho.

Nadie debería tocar a Kagome excepto él.

—Yo…

—Entiendo –dijo dándole una sonrisa burlona-, fuiste a buscar a la princesa Kagome.

Los colores abandonaron la cara de Sessh.

Si alguien se enteraba que él estaba enamorado de Kagome era su fin.

—Eres un buen chico Sesshomaru, sabía que nadie movería un dedo por ella a excepción tuya.

—Solo…

—No digas nada –habló para después giñar un ojo en su dirección-, ella está sana y salva en casa, ya no tienes porque preocuparte.

—No me preocupaba –gruñó el rubio-, solo estaba consiguiendo meritos con el rey.

Tavalas rió como si le hubiese contado un chiste por lo cual Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

—Seguro que sí.

Entonces comenzó a caminar a dentro del castillo y al ver que Sessh seguía plantado en el mismo lugar se volteó no sin antes darle otra mirada burlona.

— ¡Camina Dikoudis! ¡Muévete!

Él asintió y comenzó a ir detrás de Tavalas con una pregunta rondando por su cabeza. _¿Él sabía lo que sentía él por ella?_

 _Mikró6: Pequeño._

 _Patéras7: Padre._

 _Krános8: Casco._

 _¡Gracias a todas las chicas que comentan!_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Aclaro: Este fanfic tiene muchos Oc.**

 **Y el Sesshomaru que encontrarán aquí no es el mismo que en INUYASHA.**

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez a la vez que aceleraba su paso hacia el castillo.

Ahora si estaría en problemas pero poco le importaba, tomó otra bocada de aire y lo soltó, casi pudo sentir sus pulmones ardiendo por el esfuerzo.

Suspiró aliviada al ver a Tavalas frente a ella quien la observaba con la reprobación que se había ganado a pulso entonces se contuvo para no reírse de su cara molesta.

—Kagome, te están buscando.

—Ya lo he oído, por favor, cúbreme.

El hombre frente a ella gruñó y pese a esto Xanthe ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

—Trataré.

La sonrisa en su cara se amplió y con efusividad besó la rústica mejilla del hombre.

—Me cambié tan rápido como pude —rió antes de apartarse—.

Tavalas le sonrió antes de ir en dirección del castillo.

Kagome era una jovencita encantadora y por más que quisiera siempre terminaba cediendo ante sus peticiones, no podía hacer otra cosa, ella era como la hija que tenía lejos.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Sesshomaru, carraspeó para no soltar una risa burlona y dejar al rubio en evidencia, hacía ya tiempo que se había dado cuenta de aquel sentimiento peligroso que se albergaba en el peltasta para con la princesa, era evidente, si aquello si quiera se llegaba a saber no quería pensar que era lo que el rey de Macedonia haría con el muchacho.

La primera vez que Kagome y Aspasia habían irrumpido en uno de sus entrenamientos los ojos de todos sus guerreros se posaron en las princesas, al parecer el único que se había dado cuenta de la mirada que Sessh le dedicó a Kagome había sido él y agradecía a los dioses por ello, le agradaba el muchacho pese a ser tan serio y cerrado pero lo que más le gustaba de él a parte de su valentía era la devoción que sentía por su pequeña Kagome.

— ¡Hey! Dikoudis ¡muévete! –Le llamó como si nada dándole la espalda-.

Pronto lo siguió tensarse para ir detrás de él hasta que ambos entraron al castillo y un grito encolerizado detuvo sus pasos.

— ¡¿Dónde has estado Kagome?!

Ambos miraron el rostro de Kagome quien lucía tranquilo y sin ningún remordimiento.

—En la ciudad con Aspasia.

— ¡Mientes! Aspasia ha estado aquí durante todo el tiempo.

—Xanthe Demostrate, no quiero más escapadas, serás una sacerdotisa de la gran diosa Artemisa –volvió a hablar el hombre dejando perplejo a más de uno incluyendo a la princesa-.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco!

Kagome no pudo detener el chillido de angustia que salió por los labios entonces Píreo golpeó a la mejilla de la princesa encolerizado por su desobediencia.

Los puños de Sesshomaru se cerraron con violencia y tuvo que respirar un par de veces tratando de calmar su ira, quería devolverle el golpe, es más quería matarlo por tocar el delicado rostro de ella, después de todo ella era una mujer y no tendría como defenderse.

— ¡Levantaos ya! llama a tu hermana y vuelve aquí.

La princesa aun yacía humillada en el suelo por el golpe, quería ayudarle, pero si siquiera osaba tocarle, perdería la cabeza por la imprudencia o en el peor de los casos la alejarían de él y ni siquiera tendría oportunidad para tenerla.

Se levantó con ojos chispeantes en enojo y envueltos en lágrimas.

Miró a todos los soldados por última vez entonces concentró su mirada en Methodius quien ahora estaba al lado de Sessh y en el rubio.

— ¡Qué tanto miras a estos simples peltastas! ¡Te gustan estos perdedores!

El rey había tomado a su hija del cuello e hizo que los mirara con violencia.

En Sesshomaru ardía por salir el hombre violento, quería desquitarse con aquel miserable rey. Siempre había sido protector de las mujeres, pero su impotencia era más fuerte tratándose de Kagome.

—No, padre –respondió débil-.

Sin más la soltó casi asqueado.

La princesa derramó una lágrima por semejante humillación y fue a por su hermana.

Su corazón se detuvo al verla marcharse de esa forma.

En silencio juró que cuando tuviese más poder ser vengaría de la humillación hacia Kagome, cuando Sesshomaru la tuviera para él Kagome no sufriría nunca más.

Caminó con firmeza aceleró el paso sintiéndose miserable, con rabia quitó el resto de lágrimas de su cara entonces colocó una máscara de frialdad antes de entrar en la habitación de su rubia hermana.

—Aspasia –le llamó-.

La princesa mayor y heredera al trono estaba dándole la espalda entonces volteó levemente a ver a Kagome.

— ¿Qué quieres Kagome?

—Padre te necesita.

Frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos enviando miradas despectivas por todo el cuerpo de su hermana menor.

—Estoy ocupada.

Nuevamente se volteó a peinarse y a contemplarse en el espejo.

Era su hermana, si, pero por alguna razón le tenía celos, a su lado era nada.

Desde que tenía memoria Aspasia fue la favorita de su padre, por ser la mayor le pertenecía la corona, sumándole que había recibido toda la belleza de su madre por ende era muchísimo más hermosa que muchas mortales, incluso que Kagome.

No le tenía envidia, solo detestaba lo que ella aparentaba.

Era una víbora disfrazada de un cordero.

—A dicho que es importante, mucho más que peinar tu cabello –le reprochó cruzándose ahora ella de brazos-.

Resoplando se levantó y paso junto al lado de Kagome chocando su hombro con el de ella, la castaña le siguió ya mal humorada.

Aun los guerreros no se retiraban, seguían allí y ahora todos dirigían la mirada a ambas princesas.

— ¡Padre, junto con saber que me necesitabas vine tan rápido como pude! Kag no quería venir, pero la he obligado.

En los ojos de su padre se veía el amor puro por Aspasia mientras que cuando miraba a Kagome había solo en él decepción.

Lo que él no sabía era que Aspasia era una mentirosa con experiencia.

Miró en dirección de su hermana ¿A caso su padre no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía?, Aspasia veía con ojos de lujuria al peltasta con quien Xanthe había hablado hace poco, el rubio.

Otra de las razones de la aversión que sentía ella por su querida hermana era esa, era una hetera9, solo que su padre no estaba enterado.

—Ya que estamos todos juntos, os diré la maravillosa noticia que me regocija, mi querida Kagome será sacerdotisa de la gran diosa Artemisa...

El pánico envolvió tanto a Kagome como a Sesshomaru.

—Pero padre...

Él levantó su brazo izquierdo y abrió su palma enfrente de su cara ordenándole callar.

—Aspasia, se casará con el buen hombre que la pretende.

—Padre –iba a quejarse también su hermana-.

—Silencio.

Eso realmente le hizo mucha gracia a la castaña.

El buen hombre del que su padre hablaba era Pericles influyente político quien la tenía por amante lo que ante los ojos de padre era una aberración. Su hermana pintaba a Pericles como el hombre perfecto, y al fin padre se daría cuenta de la farsa.

¡Claro que era un nombre inventado por Aspasia para esconder el verdadero nombre de su amante y esconder mejor su secreto pero ella no había contado con la órden de su padre en contraer nupcias.

No quería pensar que pasaría si Pireo se enteraba quien era el verdadero pretendiente de su hija mayor.

—Mientras tanto vosotros, preparadse, porque están cerca, Tavalas os dirá ahora mismo los lugares donde estarán –dijo refiriéndose a los soldados-. Espero no seáis unos inútiles, una oportunidad para convertiros en hoplitas o posiblemente trierarcas, moveros ya, ¡La guerra comenzó!

Todos comenzaron a retirarse y Sesshomaru la vio abrumada, su corazón estaba inquieto pero encontraría la forma de que Kagome no se fuera con la diosa, por ningún motivo la perdería.

_.

 **9Hetera o hetaira: Era el nombre que le daban a las cortesanas, es decir, una prostituta refinada.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**


	6. Capítulo 5

La atención de todos los hombres estaban en su figura, él era un hombre alto pero demasiado delgado para su rango, sin embargo lo que ocasionaba más confusión entre los soldados era aquella frase que escuchó susurrar por quinta vez en el día:

-¿Porqué el trierarca Papandreu permanece siempre con el krános?

-Déjate de imprudencias y sigue caminando.

Los hombre estaban comenzando a sospechar sobre ella.

Era bastante raro que un Trierarca tuviese todo el día con el krános colocado, empezando porque hacía mucho calor con el, y terminamos porque Olimpia era un lugar muy caluroso y lleno de sol.

También, los trierarcas eran muy presuntuosos y les gustaba mostrar sus rostros para presumir sus actos.  
No sabía cuanto iba a durar su farsa pero ella esperaba que fuera lo suficiente como para luchar, no había llegado hasta Olimpia para rendirse simplemente esa palabra no era conocida para Kagome.

-¿Cuando falta para llegar a Esparta? -pregunto uno de los hombres-.

-Falta poco, dejad de quejadse y andad -rugió la voz de Tavalas-.

El transcurso fue silencioso, pronto Kagome se dio cuenta de que los peltastas se le quedaban mirando siempre, tratando de descubrir el rostro tras el krános, aquello la hacía encogerse temerosa de ser descubierta, no obstante nadie aún la descubría.  
La noche calló ante los pies de los guerreros justo en frente de Esparta, los peltastas ya muy ansiosos preguntaron las indicaciones a Tavalas y uno que otro al misterioso hombre del krános, pero sin responder miraba a Tavalas. Jamás había llegado tan lejos, bien era verdad que siempre escapaba de mi padre en misiones de la infantería ligera, pero nunca de este calibre.

Kagome frunció el ceño al darme cuenta de algo inusual, no le dio importancia al escuchar a Tavalas hablar.

-Amaneceremos aquí, y mañana os daré las ubicaciones.

Algo que había visto del grupo de peltastas era que a pesar de ser tantos, todos se entendían tan bien y eso le gustaba a la princesa.  
Nicolaus y Pancratius hicieron la fogata, mientras los demás estaban en busca de ramas mientras tanto ella yacía sentada sobre un tronco viendo como el fuego consumía las ramas con Tavalas a su lado.

-¿Crees que puedes hacer esto Kagome?

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta al descubrir que el hombre a su lado no confiaba en ella, entonces levantó la barbilla y miró a sus ojos retándolo.  
-¡Pues claro!

-No es un juego princesa, los espartanos son los que menos juegan.

Y ella lo sabía.

-Estoy lista para esto, confía en mi.  
Tavalas asintió pero Kagome supo que sin estaba reacio, no podía hacer nada más, nadie nunca había confiado en ella ni en su destreza. Suspiró con cansancio mientras que volvía su vista al fuego.

Media hora después todos estábamos sentados alrededor de la fogata, los peltastas reían y conversaban, Tavalas se habían alejado un poco para inspeccionar el lugar, y me sentía realmente incómoda.

-¿Porqué se mantiene con el krános?

Esta pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, la había hecho Sesshomaru Dikoudis.

Todos quedaron en total silencio observando la reacción del trierarca y pronto se sintió temerosa, no sabía qué hacer ante las insistentes miradas.

-Es realmente un asco por debajo de ella, agradeced que no os deje ver su rostro.

Kagome se sintió muy aliviada de que Tavalas hubiese intervenido, porque estaba congelada en el lugar.

-Phoibos es realmente feo ¿porqué no usas el krános siempre?

Los peltastas comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Hesiod, y ella se sintió tentada a hacerlo también.

-Lo que sucede es que Phoibos es feo por naturaleza en cambio el trierarca Hilarion tuvo un combate con el dios Apolo quien destruyo su rostro.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que añadió Tavalas, incluso Kagome, que ahora se llamaba ''Hilarion'', adoraba a Tavalas, pues era como su padre pero siempre inventaba más de la cuenta, tenía una imaginación muy grande.

-¿Podéis contarnos más del combate con el dios Apolo?

-¡Claro! por lo que veis, vuestro trierarca es muy fuerte pues a pesar de que Apolo le destrozase la cara logró salir con vida de aquella terrible batalla.

No podía creer cuantas mentiras podía formular el cerebro de Tavalas, de cierta forma era algo gracioso. Aun más graciosa era la cara de admiración por parte de los peltastas con cada mentira de Tavalas.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que uno de los peltastas en especial, le observaba desconfiado, a lo mejor no se creía nada de lo que Tavalas decía.

 _Finalmente, uno con sentido común..._

Pensó Kagome antes de desviar la mirada de Sesshomaru, ese rubio era más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

Había sentido una intensa mirada en ella y la tensión la estaba volviendo loca, sin contenerse se giró hasta aquel hombre que le hacía poner los pelos de punta.  
Al encontrarse con su mirada contuvo un jadeo, Sesshomaru la miraba como si quisiera descubrir su rostro, como si la pudiera ver por encima de su krános.  
Ante aquel pensamiento Kagome se sintió cohibida entonces se levantó poniendo a todos en alerta, pero solo una mirada lograba quemarla y ella sabía a quién le pertenecía.

—¿Te vas ya? —preguntó Tavalas rompiendo el silencio—.

Kagome no quería hablar.  
Sentía su garganta rasposa siempre que hablaba como Hilarión y odiaba ese dolor así que se limitó a asentir.  
Caminó hasta encontrar resguardo.  
Entre pensamientos absurdos esperó hasta las 2 de la madrugada, había esperado lo suficiente para que los peltastas durmieran y pudiese escapar a un lugar cercano mientras pudiese quitarse el krános, era muy molesto llevarlo todo el día, sería difícil quitarlo pues habían peltastas rodeando por si se acercaba un espartano así que tendría que tener mucho cuidado.  
Caminó alrededor del río para después sumergirse tratando de olvidar el peso que caería en sus hombros y después de lavarse salió de este presa del frío.  
—¡Oh, diosa Artemisa, ayúdame! —gimió agobiada—.  
Conocía el destino que le esperaba y no lo quería en absoluto.  
Las noches eran las horas de su reflexión, tiempo para su nostalgia y agonía.  
Después de todo, las chicas guerreras también se ponen tristes y nostálgicas.

M _adre, te extraño tanto, mándanos alguna ayuda en esta batalla._

—Kagome...

La brisa susurró mi nombre, como siempre que le pedía a su madre, sabía que era ella, lo que no entendía era el porque nunca se presentaba ante ella.

—Clío, muéstrate ante mí en carne y hueso.

Entonces esperó...

Su propia madre le ignoraba, aunque ya no podía esperar nada si su padre era de la misma calaña, nunca había sido querida por nadie en especial por sus padres.

Se echó al suelo entristecida y queriendo reventar en llanto. Así lo hizo soltando toda su amargura por aquellas lágrimas que resbalaban por su nívea piel.

Una mano cálida envolvió su hombro desnudo sobresaltándola, había olvidado por completo que cuando se había bañado en el río se había vestido con un peplo olvidándose de su identidad secreta.

Miró hacía donde estaba el hombre con largos cabellos rubios mirándole con compasión y lástima.  
Kagome apartó sus lágrimas con rabia para después dejar caer sus manos a su lado, lo miró profundamente asustada.

—¿Qué es lo que hace usted, _Tóso_ _ómorfes_ , tan solitaria y con tanta tristeza encima?

El piropo me hizo sonrojar tenuemente, llevó sus manos hacía su cara quitando el resto de lágrimas que le quedaban en el.

—¿No preguntarás que hago aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza y se agachó a su altura.

—Me interesa más saber la causa de las lágrimas.

Sonrió un poco, si le hubiese descubierto otro quizás Cleitus ya hubiese corrido a contarles a todos que la princesa Kagome se había colado en el grupo y de seguro su padre arrancaría la cabeza de Tavalas y bebería de su sangre deleitándose, y después el postre sería ella.

—Es una larga historia —cortó-.  
La intensidad de la mirada de Sesshomaru casi la dejó sin aliento, tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia otro lado para poder concentrarse en algo más que no fuera el hermoso brillo que tenían sus ojos.

—Rogaré a Eos y Apolo porque no hagan su aparición.

Xanthe rió ligeramente, Sesshomaru era un hombre gracioso aunque lo ocultase muy bien, lo toleraría.  
Estaba agradecida que fuera él quien la había descubierto, de lo contrario estaría en problemas.

Glosario:

*peplo: es una túnica femenina de la antigua Grecia.

*Tóso Ómorfo: En griego su significado es _''Tan hermosa''._

¡Gracias por leer!

PD: NO sean fantasmas, comenten y diganme que les gusta y que no.


	7. Capítulo 6

Las tropas ya estaban caminando al lugar de encuentro, no era tan tardío llegar al lugar, por más que tratara de poner sus ojos en el camino y concentrar su mente en la guerra simplemente no podía. En su lugar un par de preciosos ojos se colaban en sus pensamientos sumándole las palabras más hermosas que un hombre le había dicho, volvió su recuerdo a la noche pasada y se sonrojó furiosamente, tenía que agradecer que con el krános no podían ver sus mejillas coloreadas.

 _''Prometo cuidarte, voy a estar allí al final de camino por ti, princesa''._

Le había dicho Sesshomaru y sin saberlo sus palabras fueron como bálsamo para la solitaria alma de Kagome.

Aun no recordaba la primera vez que se hubiese sentido tan bien con un hombre, sin duda él era especial.

Pero Kagome no era la única que se encontraba en las nubes por el repentino acercamiento, Sesshomaru estaba más que feliz por hablar con ella, no veía la hora en la que pudiera acercarse a ella una vez más. En la noche había anhelado tocarla, sentir su tersa piel en sus dedos debía ser sublime, lo más acercado al cielo en la tierra. Sus manos habían picado por recorrerla sin embargo él no había sido tan valiente ni osado, por ahora solo se conformaría con verla reír y en ocasiones verla sonrojar por sus palabras, cuando así eso lucía tan dulce y simplemente lo atrapaba más.

Consiguieron a una mujer por el camino que todos conocían tan bien, exceptuando a Kagome, ella era preciosa y su cabello estaba suelto al viento, la princesa nunca había visto sus extrañas ropas antes pero no fue esto lo que la hizo dudar, había algo que no le gustaba de esa mujer en absoluto.

—¡Vaya, que tenemos aquí! el ejercito de peltastas del rey Píreo, parece que mis hermanas amazonas y yo tendremos algo de acción –sonrió con malicia-.

Todos se arrodillaron ante la mujer exceptuando a Kagome, aunque estuviese disfrazada ella era una princesa y no se arrodillaría ante nadie, alzó la barbilla e irguió los hombros mirando en su dirección, ciertamente no le daba buena espina.

—Tebe, charito̱méno Amazon –dijo Tavalas-, ayúdanos en la lucha con los espartanos, llévanos con la reina Mirina.

Su mirada verde recorrió a todos los hombres que ya se habían levantado del suelo hasta que se posó finalmente en Kagome, la amazona rió animada, su risa le causaba molestia a la princesa, no ganaba su confianza, su mirada se mantuvo fija por unos segundos en Kagome y su picardía aumento.

—Ayudaré y os llevaré donde queréis ir, pero… lo quiero a él.

Kagome se quedó sin aire cuando la mujer la señaló a ella. ¿Es que estaba loca? ¿Esa mujer era una cortesana?

Esto se hacía más difícil de disimular cada vez más.

Todo quedó en silencio y Kagome sintió una penetrante mirada en su espalda.

— ¡No! Tebe, debo hablarte –intervino Miltiades-.

Tomo de la mano a la mujer y habló en privado con ella, era un alivio tener a Tavalas para salvarle.

Finalmente Kagome se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la vista de Sesshomaru entonces trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen ese par de ojos cautivantes, al parecer él también se había preocupado por su identidad, le sonrió para calmar las angustias asimismo él lo hizo con ella.

—La reina Mirina está cerca –dijo Tavalas cuando había terminado de hablar con la mujer-.

Realmente Kagome no entendía porque necesitaban la ayuda de dos mujeres más, con los que estaban eran suficientes, le ganarían a los espartanos y de eso estaba segura. Necesitaba hablar con Tavalas, pero esa mujer Tebe no se quitaba ni un segundo de su derecha.

— ¿Qué sucede Hilarion? –Disimuló Sesshomaru-.

Su cercanía la hizo sonrojar una vez más y pronto se sintió confundida, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía así con el rubio? Carraspeó y desvió la mirada, no quería que él lo notara aunque era realmente difícil por el Krános.

—Necesito hablar con Tavalas, ¿Por qué quiere a dos mujeres aquí?

Sessh la miró confundido por unos segundos pero después soltó una carcajada.

 _¡No era una broma! Realmente estaba enfadada por no decir celosa._

— ¿No estás a favor de que dos mujeres participen con hombres en guerras?

—No, conmigo vasta –respondió como si fuese una pregunta tonta-.

La burla brilló en los ojos de Sesshomaru, cruzándose de brazos sus labios se ampliaron en una hermosa sonrisa.

Kagomee tuvo que reprenderse silenciosamente por sus deliberados pensamientos.

—Pero ellos no lo saben.

La castaña frunció el ceño y vio como él arqueaba una ceja con sorna, ¿A caso se burlaba de ella?

—Lo sabe Tavalas –habló imitando sus brazos cruzados-.

—¿Sabes quién es Tebe o la reina Mirina?

—No –respondí-, no creo que me importe demasiado.

—Tebe es una doncella de la reina Mirina y fuerte guerrera y la Mirina es la guerrera más fuertes de la amazonas a matado una serie de Gorgonas.

Kagome palideció al escucharlo.

—¿Quieres decir que son amazonas?

La sorpresa llegó a ella, jamás había estado al frente de ninguna amazona y cuando su madre estaba con ella le había enseñado a adorar a las amazonas, grandes guerreras hijas y descendientes de Ares.

—¿Cómo he sido tan inconsciente?

—Las mujeres hermosas se ponen celosas de otras mujeres hermosa, se sienten amenazadas ante tanta belleza, pero tranquila princesa, no debe sentirse amenazada por ninguna mortal pues su belleza es incomparable.

Por su parte Sesshomaru avanzó hasta llegar donde Methodius dejándola bastante sonrojada, ¿Qué le estaba pasando con ese guerrero?

Glosario:

*Amazonas: Una antigua nación formada por mujeres guerreras, posiblemente con base histórica. Se decían descendientes de él dios de la guerra Ares.

*Cortesana: Una **prostituta** refinada, equivalente a una **hetera** o **hetaira** de la antigua Grecia.

*Gorgonas: Era un despiadado monstruo femenino a la vez que una deidad protectora procedente de los conceptos religiosos más antiguos. Un ejemplo: medusa.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	8. Capítulo 7

Esa noche acamparon cerca de sus enemigos sin embargo sabían que no estarían expuestos a una emboscada aun así se quedarían varios despiertos vigilando, por suerte al llegar junto con la reina Mirina Tavalas hablo con ella, para Kagome era muy raro ver que alguna amazona dialogara con un hombre y aun más que aceptara luchar junto a los de su grupo pero por alguna razón ella había dicho sí rápidamente.

La princesa los miró a ambos con sospecha hasta que los ojos electrizantes de Mirina se posaron en Kagome y seguidamente Tavalas desvió la mirada hasta ella con duda esculpida en sus fracciones, duda que ella sabría que representaría problemas.

Kag se tensó al verlo levantarse del lado de la reina de las amazonas y encaminarse erguido hasta donde estaba su persona, él se cruzó de brazos posando sus ojos en el cielo oscuro sin luna pero luego de un par de segundos dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, ella se lo esperaba no obstante no contuvo el revoloteo indiscreto de sus ojos pues lo que vendría a continuación la molestaría.

— ¿Estás segura de esto Kagome?

La nombrada palpó la preocupación dentro de su pregunta sin embargo ella estaba cansada de ser tratada como una niña por Tavalas, adoraba su preocupación porque sabía que se debía a su interés por cuidarla, su forma de demostrarle que le quería pero a veces se sentía cansada de su tediosa actitud. Desde luego él ya sabría la respuesta, Kagome no era como las mujeres nobles que la rodeaban, no estaba acostumbrada a desistir y tampoco lo haría, estaba casi segura que su segundo nombre sería ' _'terca''_ en vez de _Demostrate_.

—Ya sabes la respuesta.

Se limitó a decir la castaña.

Sin más preámbulos Kagome se levantó del tronco donde estaba sentada y le dio la espalda a Tavalas caminando hasta su tienda sintiendo los pasos de él detrás de ella.

—Ya puedo verlos, sus cabezas doradas hirviendo de furia, esperando a por nosotros, por matarnos Kagome, los espartanos no juegan y si se dan cuenta de que eres una mujer... _te_ _violarían_.

El temblor en su voz secundó sus palabras y Kagome no lo dudó en ningún momento sin embargo defendería su postura con contumacia, quería ser parte de esto y así lo sería.

La vida estaba llena de riesgos y Kagome Gavrielatos no era ninguna cobarde.

—No flaquearé, venceremos, sino...enfrentaré las consecuencias.

—Kagome –la nombró con cierto desasosiego-.

Rápidamente Kagome se giró a verlo, lo entendía pero era él quien debería entenderla a ella, era su decisión, si no iba a gobernar Macedonia por lo menos haría algo por ella, por su tierra que la vio nacer.

—Parece que el miedoso eres tú, Tavalas, retrocede, descansa pues mañana tendremos un largo día.

Él no pudo hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza, después de todo Kagome era su princesa y él no era más que un subordinado, se dio la vuelta y se marchó hasta su propia tienda con la vista de Kagome pegada a su espalda.

Pronto ella misma se dio cuenta que ambos habían sido el centro de atención sin saberlo entonces se ruborizó ante las miradas curiosas de todos, luego suspiró aliviada dándose cuenta de que ellos no podrían oírlos por más que quisieran lo que significaba que su secreto seguiría a salvo por más tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Sigan en lo suyo!

En seguida entró en sus aposentos acostándose en su lecho sin sacarse aun el kranos, no acostumbraba a hacerlo hasta que no sintiera ni un solo ruido fuera de su tienda por seguridad, no se arriesgaría a ser descubierta tan pronto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio frotando sus ojos a través del kranos rogando en silencio a los dioses que le concedieran que todos fueran a dormir, odiaba el maldito kranos pero era necesario de otra manera no lo llevaría, si se mostraba ante ellos como la princesa Kagome perdería su real respeto y la cuidarían como a una niña y sencillamente no estaba dispuesta a eso, había escapado de su padre por la guerra y no se iría sin luchar.

—Nadie ha escuchado nada pero ¿No te parece raro que el trierarca Tavalas obedezca diligentemente las demandas de un trierarca nuevo? Es para pensarlo –acotó Methodius-, no me fío de Hilarion, es jodidamente raro, por más destrozada que esté su cara ¿Por qué insiste en taparla con su Kranos? Está rodeado de hombres… bueno y las amazonas pero ellas no están interesadas así que…

Sesshomaru cortó sus divagues levantándose.

Contrario a los demás él podría saber a qué se debía el ' _'enfrentamiento''_ entre los trierarcas y lamentablemente él estaba a favor de Tavalas por esta vez.

Sessh en su vida había conocido el miedo hasta que conoció a Kagome, su miedo comenzó en el momento justo de verla debido a que la deseó desde el primer instante, luego se intensificó al pensar que alguien podría darse cuenta de su extraña afición por la princesa menor de Macedonia y decirle al rey, pero su temor no iba porque pudieran matarlo, no, el miedo que lo embargaba era el hecho de pensar que lo separarían de ella.

Por eso había mantenido sus sentimientos a raya, bajo perfil.

Nadie lo iba a apartar de ella.

—Dormiré –anunció luego de un minuto-.

Methodius asintió tras de él como si Sesshomaru pudiera verlo y se levantó de inmediato no sin antes desearle buenas noches y perderse en su tienda.

Sessh suspiró aliviado después de mirar hacia todos lados buscando algún indicio de alguien, por suerte no había nadie.

Cuando estaba finalmente cerrando sus ojos cansada por el afán del día escuchó pasos dentro de su tienda alertándose se irguió por completo pero unas manos grandes se posaron en sus hombros volviéndola a posar sobre su lecho.

Kagome miró los preciosos ojos de Sesshomaru y sintió un extraño sosiego que la dejó sin palabras por un par de segundos.

— ¿Hay alguien fuera? –Preguntó ella con voz ronca por el cansancio-.

Él arqueó una ceja mientras una pequeña sonrisita se colaba por sus apetecibles labios, sus grandes manos se posaron en el kranos y se lo quitó liberando su ondulado cabello castaño que cayó por sus hombros y se deslizó por su espalda como una caricia.

—Si alguien estuviera fuera de tus aposentos ¿Crees que sería tan osado en entrar?

Kagome tuvo que morder sus labios para reprimir una risita, entendía porque encontraba a Sesshomaru tan encantado y fascinante, lo que no entendía era su obsesión por él. Ella había conocido muchos nobles muy caballerosos sin embargo ella no solía soñar con dichos nobles y mucho menos sentía con ellos la mitad de lo que sentía por Sessh. Ni siquiera sabía si esos extraños sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir tenían nombre pero ella tampoco quería dárselo.

—Luces cansada.

—Lo estoy -aseguró-.

Pero se arrepintió tan rápido cuando vio el ceño de Sessh fruncido en preocupación.

—No debiste venir aquí…

Ella no lo dejó hablar más ya que su pequeña mano se pegó a su boca.

—No veo porque no Sessh, es mi decisión, de todos modos no tengo nada que perder pero sí mucho que ganar.

Sus palabras lo turbaron.

Si ella supiera…

Se fijó en el casi íntimo roce de sus manos contra su boca y sin importarle lo que pensara tenía que hacerlo, debía consolarla.

Así fue como Sesshomaru besó la palma fría de su mano y para su satisfacción la vio estremecerse, pese a que sus ojos lo miraron asustados él supo la verdad, Kagome también lo deseaba febrilmente.

Aquello lo motivó.

Después de todo, Kagome si era suya y eso no era cuestionable.

—No estás sola, ¿Lo sabes ómorfo mou1? Yo estoy contigo, tienes mucho que perder… tu vida… El regocijo que sintió el corazón de Kagome la hizo temblar y aún más cuando se encontró entre los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru, en ese momento no querría estar en otro lugar más que junto a él. Se dejó arrullar contra su regazo sintiendo su piel contra la de ella y escuchando su voz seductora hasta casi caer en un profundo sueño, y por último escucho como un susurro unas palabras que fueron enternecedoras para su ser. —Y donde termina tu vida también acaba la mía…

 _ **ómorfo mou1: Hermosa mía.**_

 ***Lamento no subir seguido:(**

 _ ***Saludos a las chicas que comentan, son tan lindas**_


	9. Capítulo 8

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol estaba en su máximo punto Kagome sintió a Sesshomaru tensarse a su lado, sabía lo que vendría a continuación sin embargo no por ello dejaba de sentir los nervios atorrantes que la envolvían pero aquello no impediría para lo que había ido.

Tal y como pensaba el ejercito espartano se acercaba a paso firme con las lanzas alzadas a la vez que cada hombre sostenía un pesado Dyplon1 que cubría casi todo sus cuerpos. Ella sintió un sudor frío recorrerla de pies a cabeza, todos conocían el entrenamiento de los espartanos y bien sabía que eran bestiales.

Con un grito de guerra la batalla estalló, los hoplitas espartanos se lanzaron a por los macedonios blandiendo filosas espadas y otros las lanzas. Kagome oyó el chocar de los escudos y seguidamente los murmullos de los hombres que caían muertos a su diestra. Pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella y sin dudarlo dejó caer las rodillas al suelo, el aire rozó su cara cuando la peligrosa espada cruzó por el lugar donde debería estar su cabeza, el pie derecho de ella golpeó la pierna de él ocasionando que su contrincante cayera con estrépito, y para la impresión del espartano al alzar la vista se encontró con la broncínea espada que lo apuntaba.

Kagome misma frunció el ceño por lo rápido que había actuado sin embargo no dejó que aquello le afectara.

—Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda, los espartanos estarían muy decepcionados de ti –añadió jocosa-, pero tranquilo yo haré el honor de darte una muerte digna.

Al terminar de hablar sintió el gruñido de un hombre tras su espalda y sin voltear golpeó con el codo la armadura para después darse la vuelta y atravesar la misma con su espada.

Kagome gimió cuando vio al hombre caer de rodillas con ojos moribundos que terminaron de cerrarse al caer boca abajo contra el suelo ¿Cómo podía ella haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo es qué había sido tan rápida?

Despertó de su ensueño cuando escuchó la maldición de Sesshomaru detrás de ella entonces giró a verlo.

Él golpeó al espartano que antes ella había derribado con su dyplon y con precipitación incrustó su espada llena de roja sangre en su broncíneo pecho.

El rubio la volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido para después hablar.

—Cubriré tu espalda.

—No lo necesito.

Kagome vio el musculo de su mandíbula latir como si estuviera enojado solo que su mirada lo confirmó.

—Sí que lo haces.

—No, no vine aquí a que cubrieras mis espaldas.

La princesa no dijo más palabras y siguió en el combate.

De un momento a otro estaba en el suelo siendo amenazada por una espada espartana, el hombre frente a ella la miraba con evidente malicia, se limpió con el dorso de la mano llena de sangre la boca que mantenía una aborrecible sonrisa.

—No te distraigas, eres un _trierarca_ deberías saberlo –soltó con sorna-.

Pero Kagome no dijo nada.

—Me gusta tenerte debajo de mi, _princesa_ –dijo resaltando la última palabra-.

—Kagome–llamó Sesshomaru cerca de ella-.

El espartano no apartó su espada pero sí miró a el rubio quien solo tenía ojos para ella, su Kagome.

—Da un paso más _peltasta_ y le corto el cuello –siseó el hombre-.

Ya había visto al hombre en acción con anterioridad y sabía que era un peligro para cualquiera a su alrededor, incluso pudo notar que algunos de sus movimientos eran como los de los suyos lo que no sabía es porque aquel hombre rubio apenas llevaba el título de _peltasta_.

—No tendrá que hacerlo –escuchó la voz suaves y nada forzada ahora de la princesa de Macedonia-.

Al girar de nuevo su rostro a ella vio como la princesa sostenía un arco y una flecha a punto de ser disparada, cuando se había distraído la reina Mirina le lanzó un arco y flecha y Kagome estuvo agradecida. Pronto soltó la flecha relajando su mano y esta empaló al hombre que por la impresión y el dolor cayó de espaldas en la tierra.

La princesa se levantó y miró a los ojos dolidos del espartano quien a su vez la miraba entonces sonrió y añadió.

—No te distraigas, eres un _espartano_ , deberías saberlo.

—Hubieron muertos, en las guerras siempre los hay, pero derrotamos esos espartanos...La batalla pronto se volverá más fuerte peltastas, los que habéis sobrevivido felicidades, podéis esforzaros más, dad lo mejor de vosotros, agradeced a las queridas amazonas por su hazaña. Quizás volveréis algunos con el nombre de hoplitas o trierarcas, algunos no lograréis dejar de ser peltastas aunque lo dudo mucho después de la hazaña de hoy, pero yo os digo que os felicito por lo que habéis hecho, habéis sido valientes, pero la verdadera batalla se avecina, y debéis estar atentos. Debemos agradecer a los dioses que por esta vez solo han enviado a unos pocos pensando que podrían acabarnos.

Kagome por otro lado no prestaba ni la mínima atención a Tavalas se había apartado de él hacía mucho rato y había ido en busca de Sesshomaru, su rostro estaba fruncido en preocupación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Sesshomaru?

—Mejor princesa… los demás peltastas me llaman Sessho, se que usted no es cualquier peltasta ni mucho menos, pero ¿podía llamarme de ese modo?

Kagome sonrió achicando sus ojos.

Su cara estaba descubierta y llevaba un fino peplo, la razón era porque Tavalas le había pedido cuidar de Sesshomaru aun cuando él protestó alegando no ser débil pero también se lo había pedido porque sabía que Sessho conocía su secreto e iba estar más cómoda con alguien que supiera quien realmente era.

— ¿Te hirieron profundamente? –Preguntó casi rozando la herida de su pierna-.

Un osado espartano clavó una lanza en su pierna derecha pensando que Sesshomaru cedería ante él, afortunadamente era fuerte y no se rendía.

Por suerte a Kagome no la hirieron ni un poco, cuando no estaba Tavalas cuidando de ella, era Sesshomaru, eso le enfadaba un poco. Muchos peltastas se preguntaban porque había hecho el trabajo de los Toxotas después de matar a Stygio si ella era un _trierarca_ , Tavalas inventó otra nueva cosa aunque esta vez poco eran los creyentes y se encontraban confusos ante su comportamiento.

—Un poco pero no moriré.

—Es una buena noticia.

Ambos se sonrieron y sin evitarlo Kagome posó su suave mano en la mejilla del guerrero.

— ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?! –Se escuchó la enfadada y estruendosa voz del rey-.

Aspasia lo miró nerviosa antes de hablar.

—No lo sé padre.

— ¡Buscad a mi hija!

— ¿No estaba con la diosa Artemisa?

— ¡Ella jamás llegó!

—Pero padre...

— ¡Calla Aspasia, y vete!

— ¡Padre!

Píreo la ignoró y entró en sus aposentos tirando la puerta mientras maldecía una y otra vez.

— ¡Maldición Kagome! ¡Clío! ¡Aparece en este momento en tu forma humana!

Esperó unos segundos y la figura de la musa apareció ante sus ojos.

Su imagen aunque etérea mostraba a la mujer que hacía muchos años había amado y que ahora estaba tan lejos de él.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios está Kagome?!

Él sabía que Clío lo sabría, ella nunca había abandonado a sus hijas aunque ellas lo creyeran.

— ¿Me lo preguntas a mí, querido Píreo? –Su voz estaba en calma mientras su mirada iba por la habitación-.

— ¡Es tu hija!

—También la tuya –la cantarina voz lo hizo enfadar-.

— ¡Tú sabes dónde está! ¡Dime dónde! Artemisa se enfurecerá.

Clío clavó sus ojos como el cielo en los oscuros de él pero como veces anteriores no encontró nada más que un color precioso.

— ¿Solo te importa Artemisa o tu hija?

— ¡¿Dónde demonios está, Clío?!

—Haciendo lo que debe hacer.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Entonces se acercó sin vacilar tratando de tomar por el cuello a la musa, sin embargo no pudo.

—Ella está bien.

— ¡Dónde!

—Ya dije lo que tenía por decir.

— ¡Clío!

Finalmente la musa desapareció ante los ojos del rey quien sin poder evitarlo se encontró lagrimeando en sus aposentos por su hija menor, necesitaba a su pequeña Kagome con vida.

No por Artemisa, sino por él.

—Princesa Kagome –El asombro se palpaba en los ojos del joven-.

Las yemas de los dedos de ella acallaron sus murmullos incoherentes a la vez que lo miró, Sesshomaru pensó que si ella lo miraba justo como lo estaba haciendo no tendría necesidad de callarlo con sus manos.

—Sesshomaru... me has gustado desde que te conozco.

El rubio sintió el corazón en su garganta, quería tomarla, poseerla en ese mismo momento ¿Hacía cuanto no había deseado aquello?

Cada mañana que la veía, día tras día.

—Princesa…

—Calla, Sessho.

A continuación besó al rubio dejándolo más desconcertado.

Ella se sentó encima del abdomen de Sesshomaru que se encontraba desnudo bajo las sábanas.

—Princesa...-jadeó con vehemencia él-.

— ¿Si? –murmuró ella para ahora dedicarse a besa el cuello de él con entusiasmo-.

Lo sintió duro debajo de ella y el escarlata se trasladó a sus mejillas sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía, él la encontraba adorable a la vez que caliente pero dejó de pensar cuando ella movió sus caderas frotándose contra su pene.

— ¿Porqué hace esto conmigo? –Preguntó mediante suspiros-.

Sin embargo sus manos cobraron vida aferrándose a su cintura mientras deslizaba la lengua por la clavícula de Kagome.

— ¿No es obvio Sessho? no quiero hablar.

Sin previo aviso besó nuevamente su boca.

—No, maldición no, no podemos Kagome.

Sus manos fueron a sus delgados brazos apartándola de su pecho sin que ella se levantara de su regazo

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre pero ella no protesto, solo me miraba con pasión y eso lo ponía sin embargo aquello no podía pasar así, en medio de la guerra contra los espartanos.

— ¿Porqué?

— ¡¿Porqué?! –Repitió exaltado-, debo protegerte princesa, debo cuidarte para Macedonia, para mí, debo estar alerta ¿no es obvio? A demás no querrías acostarte con un simple peltasta, yo voy a luchar por ganarme el puesto de Hoplita, lo juro Kagome y cuando lo tenga… juro por los dioses que te haré completamente mía.

—Para mí no, esa sería mi hermana Aspasia, Sessho –dijo ella tomando su rostro en sus manos-, te quiero y ni siquiera me importa lo que diga mi padre.

Sin más se lanzó nuevamente a sus labios, sin contemplaciones volvió a la posición anterior pero ahora se quitaba su peplo dorado y quedaba desnuda ante los ojos incrédulos de Sesshomaru , descaradamente quería verla desde hacía mucho tiempo, nunca lo había admitido, no me gustaban ese tipo de perversiones pero con ella, era inevitable, tan perfecta, tan inmaculada.

—Sesshomaru, no me niegues esto, te deseo ahora mismo.

Primero abandonó mi cintura para después mirarme con intensidad.

— ¿Debajo de estas sábanas yaces desnudo?

Él atinó a asentir, entonces ella rió con picardía, la música más seductora y erótica que sin duda había escuchado. Fue retirando las sábanas con lentitud marcada y despiadada. Quería matarlo, estaba seguro de eso.

—Sesshomaru–susurró entrañable que salió de su boca causándole dolor en la entrepierna-.

¿Cómo es qué podía ser tan seductora?

—Sesshomaru...

De un momento a otro me golpeó en la cabeza dejándome desconcertado.

— ¡Sessho!

Entonces despertó.

Ante sus ojos estaba Methodius sonriendo pícaramente.

Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño _húmedo_ como solía decir Emeterión, todos los días sin excepción soñaba con el último día de vida de su madre, no sabía cómo eso había cambiado.

Volvió en sí cuando Methodius comenzó a reír de nuevo.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –preguntó enojado-.

— ¿Problemas con tu amigo? –alegó él burlón-.

El rubio no había entendido lo que le había dicho entonces frunció el ceño y le respondió.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Methodius?

El moreno ahora le miró la entrepierna, muy avergonzado y enfadado se tapó, lo que ocasionó más risas de su amigo.

—Deja de reírte maldito –amenazó-.

— ¿Con quién soñabas, con la diosa hija de Píreo? –burló él-.

En ese preciso momento entró Hilarion, ahora sí que estaba avergonzado.

—No creas que no vi cuando te hacía ojitos frente al rey.

Methodius no había visto a Kagome, _insensato_ quiso advertirle a su compañero pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Con esa gran bocota no llegarás ni siquiera a ser un hoplita, mucho menos un trierarca.

Methodius se mordió el labio y Sesshomaru supo que se contuvo de soltar algo.

—Lo siento trierarca Hilarion.

De este modo Methodius salió de los aposentos no sin antes darle una mirada interrogativa al hombre que yacía desnudo sobre su lecho, ¿Por qué el trierarca Hilarion entraba a los aposentos de Sessho?

Kagome al ver salir al moreno de ojos azules esperó unos segundos antes de mirarlo y hablar.

—Entonces… Aspasia Gavrielatos princesa y casi reina de Macedonia te hacía _ojitos_.

Bajo el Krános Sessho supo que ella estaba molesta.

—Tonterías de Methodius.

Kagome se quitó el krános mostrando su ceño fruncido y dejando que su pelo riso chocara con su espalda y hombros, entonces Sesshomaru recordó el sueño y supo que ahora sí tendría un problema con su _amigo_.

 **SI TE GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO COMENTA LA PARTE QUE TE GUSTÓ.**

 **DIGANME SUS SUGERENCIAS.**

 **dyplon1: escudo que usaban los espartanos.**


	10. Capítulo 9

—No me parecía solo un juego por parte de Methodius.

La seriedad de su voz lo sorprendió un poco.

—¿Pasa algo princesa?

Kagome lo miró por unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos para después carraspear y negar con la cabeza, Sesshomaru sabía que ocultaba algo sin embargo se limitó a escucharla.

—Yo... no tiene importancia, de todas formas, no decidimos a quien querer ¿No es cierto?

Sessh se mordió el labio para no soltar lo que llevaba mucho tiempo ocultando, no era de Aspasia de quien estaba estrechamente enamorado sino de Kagome, de esa princesa guerrera

de la que cada vez estaba más perdido.

Ella se sentó a los pies de la cama y suspiró.

—Debí esperarlo, todos terminan rendidos ante Aspasia, su pelo rubio, sus curvas, es tan preciosa como si Afrodita la hubiera tocado.

—No puedo negar la belleza d tu hermana eso me haría un patán pero ella no es la dueña de mi corazón.

Las palabras de Sesshomaru la dejaron helada ¿No estaba enamorado de Aspasia? No podía ser cierto.

—¿Estás mintiéndome? ¡Zeus! Aspasia es tan o más hermosa que Helena de Esparta ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio la ignoraría?

Los labios de Asch se estiraron en una sonrisa seductora que ella jamás había visto, por ende su pulso se aceleró y no pudo evitar ver a Sesshomaru con otros ojos.

—Un hombre enamorado lo haría.

Ahora fue el turno de Kagome de sonreír con sorna.

—Dudo mucho que eso suceda, los hombres son traicioneros.

Sesshomaru se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo dolor por lo que Kagome sonrió.

—Has conseguido herirme princesa, no deberías agruparnos a todos en el mismo lote, si yo te tuviera no dudaría ir un segundo a por ti en lugar de ir a por la princesa Aspasia.

La seguridad en su voz y la clara afirmación hizo que el corazón de Kagome saltara de dicha y que la confusión la abordara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que has entendido, si tuviera que decidir entre Aspasia y tu, me quedaría mil veces contigo.

Kagome no estuvo preparada para la algarabía que se había formado en su interior.

¿Quería decir Sesshomaru con eso que estaba enamorado de ella?

No, era imposible.

¿Comenzaba a enloquecer?

—¡Sessh prepárate, se acercan los espartanos! -gritó desde afuera Methodius-.

El rubio la vio bacilar, el miedo brilló en sus fracciones y él la quiso consolar.

—Sessh, ¿tu y yo...?

—Hablaremos cuando todo esto termine, ahora me dirás ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Kagome mordió su labio indecisa para después mirarlo.

—Realmente no sé.

—¿Cómo?

—Tal vez...tengo miedo.

Ésto lo descolocó, ella no era del tipo temerosa y mucho menos la que comenta sus miedos.

Debía estar seriamente asustada entonces quiso consolarla.

—Yo voy a cuidar de ti Kagome, lo prometo, no tienes de que temer.

—Tengo un presentimiento, esto...es algo nuevo para mi y no digo que no me guste luchar por Macedonia, porque si lo hace, pero...

—¿Tu miedo no se va?

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedo vivir como un peltasta? Como tu, sin temer a nada.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño en confusión.

¿Porque una princesa quería parecerse a un peltasta?

—Te equivocas, todos hemos tenido miedo alguna vez princesa, pero no tenemos más opción que luchar contra el, lo que no entiendo es ¿Porqué quieres ser como un peltasta?

—Porque sencillamente no quiero vivir con miedo, ustedes saben como enfrentarlo, no quiero vivir siendo una princesa solo por tener un rango alto, me enorgullece mi título pero ese mismo título conlleva a tener más responsabilidades de las que alguien podría tener, pero estar en Macedonia lo hace fácil o Aspasia lo hace ver fácil, solo un título, tu no sabes lo aburrido que es tener que permanecer en un lugar todos los días sin hacer nada, no quiero ser como Aspasia, una mujer de 27 años aburrida de su vida y siendo amante del enemigo de mi padre, él, mi padre, cree que la vida de Aspasia es perfecta como ella...si él supiera. Incluso a veces creo que el me odia.

Y debo admitir que siempre he tenido miedo, no es nuevo en mi, siempre he fingido, miedo al olvido, a quedarme sola, Aspasia está con Pericles, es solo su amante, pero seguro que se casará con él y como me detesta me dejará sola y mi padre...se que por su mala gestión algún día le darán muerte, para mi pesar.

Roxana, es solo la mujer de padre, ella no es mi madre, soy insignificante ante sus ojos y me dará la espalda tan pronto como él muera...estoy sola, y está es la conclusión, Sesshomaru.

—No necesitas ser un peltasta para superar tu miedo Kagome, solo necesitas ser fuerte a demás no estás sola, tienes a Tavalas...

Sabía del afecto de trierarca hacia ella, entonces también añadió...

—También me tienes a mi, se que no somos amigos pero te brindaré todo el apoyo que pueda.

Ella se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hasta sentarse frente a él y tomó sus manos sonriendo.

—Claro que eres mi amigo Sessh, el primero que he tenido, tan valiente, fuerte, y guapo -ella rió-.

¿Cómo no abochornarse ante tanto alago por parte de una princesa? Y no cualquier princesa, _**su**_ princesa.

—Entonces no vuelvas a sentirte sola -respondió algo sonrojado-.

Ella salió fuera de la habitación dejándole atrás, tan rápido como pudo Sessh me vestí lo más rápido que podía y la siguió a afuera, entonces observó como los Espartanos nuevamente se acercaban.

La guerra estalló con el grito de batalla por parte de los Espartanos que se lanzaron tan rápido como podían contra los Macedonios.

Kagome desenvainó su espada al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru y cada uno combatió contra un Espartano.

La lluvia de flechas tampoco se hizo esperar por parte de las Amazonas.

Por segundos cada vez caían más hombres de ambos bandos y los que quedaban en pie eran contados.

—¡Ayuda! -chilló una voz con angustia-.

—¡¿Tebe?!

Un Espartano sostenía el delgado cuerpo de Tebe entonces la amordazó, la montó en su caballo y se la llevó a pesar de que las amazonas hicieron todo lo posible por defenderla, al igual que los demás.

Fue así como terminó la guerra, no podían llamarse perdedores pero tampoco ganadores, la lucha había quedado pareja sin embargo ahora los espartanos tenían algo que les pertenecía a las Amazonas y Kagome estaba segura que ellos también las ayudarían.

—¡Se han llevado a Tebe!

—Te tengo.

Sesshomaru logró girar su cabeza y vi a un espartano tomando a Xanthe, sus nervios volaron y más cuando vio que el espartano quitó el krános de Kagome revelando quien en verdad era.

Todo el mundo se paralizó entonces sin para a meditarlo Sessh se lanzó a por él atacándolo logrando atravesar con su lanza su pecho ocasionando que soltara a Kagome, quien cayó en el suelo avergonzada tapando su cara con su largo cabello.

—¡¿Princesa?!

—Princesa Kagome.

—¿Es una mujer? -preguntaron las amazonas-.

La impresión en las caras de todos era marcada, quien iba a saber que su trierarca era realmente su princesa.

—¿Princesa...qué?

—Tenía que hacerlo -jadeó ella temerosa-, se que me juzgarán...pero tenía que luchar por Macedonia, no podía quedarme sentada como mi hermana, solo esperando la coronación, yo quería hacer algo más importante que solo sentarme y reinar, como una princesa no podía así que me convertí en Hilarion el trierarca, muchos saben que yo era Toxota y ahora que saben mi identidad real es lo que asumiré, no volveré a Macedonia sino es con vosotros, no daré ni un paso atrás, y por favor, dejadme de llamar princesa, por ahora no seré igual a ninguna.

Los Macedonio que quedaban le sonrieron en aprobación entonces Kagome se sintió más tranquila que nunca.

—Vamos a morir Sessh.

Era la una de la mañana y no habían podido dormir, Kagome había susurrado eso a Sesshomaru aun sabiendo que de él no obtendría respuesta alguna pues creía que dormía.

—¿Porqué dices eso Kagome?

—No sabía que estabas despierto...quiero decir, se porque mi padre los envió aquí, y no fue precisamente por seleccionar nuevos trierarcas ni hoplitas sino porque quería deshacerse de vosotros.

—¿Pero que dices? -preguntó desconcertado él-.

—Piensa bien, ¿Cuándo los han enviado a una batalla así, incluso Tavalas se sorprendió pero no comentó nada.

—Venga, ya habíamos hablado sobre el miedo.

—Si, pero no estoy trapaceando Sessh, es real.

—Olvida eso, estás confundida.

Kagome solo fruncí el ceño, nadie le iba a quitar esa idea de la cabeza, no conocía las intenciones de su padre pero sí lo conocía a él y lo que era capaz de hacer.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Sessho volvió a mirarla.

 _—_ _¿Sin miedo?_

Él extendió su puño hasta ella, por un momento lo miró dudosa y luego chocó su puño contra el de él y repitió mirándolo a los ojos.

 _—_ _Sin miedo._

 ** _Si les gustó comenten ._**


	11. Capítulo 10

— ¡Qué demonios quieres Tavalas! ¡Que Tebe muera! ¡¿Seguro que la quieres?! Porque no te creo.

—Deja de gritarme.

Tavalas la fulminó con la mirada colérico, quien más que él quería salvar a Tebe de las garras de esos bastardos pero también sabía que debía actuar con prudencia y trazar un plan, de no ser así Tebe acabaría muerta antes de lo previsto.

—Tenemos que ir ya a por ella ¡Que no le abran hecho ya! Si no nos vamos ya iremos las amazonas por nuestra cuenta.

Entonces comenzó a caminar hasta la salida con las mujeres detrás de ella caminando con determinación.

—Espera Mirina… Avisa a tus amazonas que yo avisare a mis peltastas.

Todos estaban listos para el combate, caminaron hasta que el sol se ocultó y en el cielo la luna apareció.  
No se habían detenido ni siquiera a comer , todos lucían exhaustos y hambrientos.

—Sessho…te das cuenta lo que te dije hace meses…ni siquiera Tavalas quiere ir, lo ha hecho por la presión de las amazonas, este posiblemente pudiese ser nuestro último día de vida de vida.

Suspiro sentándose por fin cuando Tavalas ordenó hacer las tiendas.

Sesshomaru la miró sin perder algún detalle de ella.

Recordando la primera vez que la había visto, ella estaba escondida detrás de un florero escondiéndose de su padre, ese enfurecido por su dulce aspecto despreocupado tiró el jarrón al suelo causando un gran estruendo.

 _—_ _¡Tu! –dijo señalándole Píreo-, ve y dile a Tavalas que venga ahora mismo. Y tu camina Kagome._

— Nada nos pasará, yo te protegeré.

Rió mientras se sentó a su lado.

— No lo sé.  
—¡Oye, me duele que no confíes en mi!  
—Lo lamento Sessh, ¿Harías algo por mí?

La profundidad de sus ojos le atrapó y no supo que decir más que asentir discretamente mientras la miraba.

Entonces ella sonrió y se levantó de un salto que atrajo la atención de varios a su alrededor pero a ella poco le importó, a continuación tomó la gran mano de Sesshomaru halándolo para que se levantara, él sonrió con desdén obedeciéndole.  
—Sígueme.

—Concedido.

 _Hasta el fin del mundo,_ quiso añadir Sesshomaru embelesado en la preciosa cara de Kagome.

Ambos se sonrieron bajo las miradas atónitas a su alrededor que por supuesto fueron ignoradas.

Antes Kagome había pedido permiso a Tavalas sin que los demás se dieran cuenta con la escusa de que Sesshomaru le enseñase nuevas tácticas de combate.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó él al ver que se alejaban un poco de donde habían estado anteriormente —.  
El verde bosque en la noche parecía más tranquilo.

La noche serena los alentaba a seguir, Sesshomaru no podía dejar de verla caminar tan segura delante de él, el simple hecho de que ella estuviera con él hacía de la noche perfecta.

—Tu sólo sígueme, lo he visto al pasar, te aseguro que nadie vendrá, he encontrado un lugar perfecto para ambos.

El silencio ahora reinaba para los dos, hasta encontrar el lugar que bautizarían como _suyo._  
Sesshomaru casi no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, que fuera la misma Kagome de Macedonia quien quisiera estar con él.

—Quiero hacer algo que siempre había esperado hacer.

— ¿Y qué es?

Ella le miro con una ilusión que casi fue palpable.

—Ser libre.  
—¿No lo eres ya, princesa?  
Kagome hizo una mueca en desaprobación y negó con la cabeza.  
—Quizás antes no lo era pero ahora, aquí contigo lo soy.

Sesshomaru le sonrió e inesperadamente tomó el rostro de la castaña y se abalanzó hasta sus labios deleitándose en ellos como si degustara la dulce ambrosía, fue aún más satisfactorio cuando ella le devolvió el beso de una manera hambrienta aferrándose a su musculosa espalda, ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus corazones agitados.  
Kagome lo soltó y dejó escapar un suspiro de su boca, deseaba a Sesshomaru como nunca había deseado a nadie y no era mero deseo físico, aquello iba más allá.  
Él la miraba a su vez con adoración,sus ojos brillaban.  
Ahora solo estaban los dos y no les importaba nada, a pesar de que mañana posiblemente fuese su fin.

—Quería decírtelo Kagome, quería hacer las cosas bien, ganarme mi título de Trierarca y ganar dinero para ti, para la familia que pudiéramos formar —tomó su mano sin dudar—, he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo Kagome.

La expresión de ella lo hizo sentir feliz, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que nunca antes había visto y Sesshomaru quería asegurarse que ese brillo no se extinguiera.  
—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
—No quería decírtelo hasta tener dinero, no quería que me rechazaras por ser nadie.  
Kagome tomó su cara entre sus manos para depositar un beso entre sus labios.  
—Tu no necesitas hacer eso Sesshomaru, independientemente de lo que pase mañana lo único que necesito de ti es tu amor, sólo con eso me conformo.  
Sesshomaru sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
—Te sentirás colmada preciosa mía, yo, princesa Kagome de Macedonia, voy a amarte hasta que la luz de mis ojos se extinga y la muerte venga en mi búsqueda.  
—No mezcles tragedia con amor Sesshomaru, los dioses nos acompañarán, tu y yo saldremos ilesos y ya hablaremos de nuestro futuro.  
El rubio asintió decidido antes de volver a capturar sus labios con alevosía.  
—Con el río Eurotas como testigo a mi promesa... ¿Te casarías conmigo princesa?  
Kagome lo miró fascinada ante la propuesta, en su vida se había sentido más dichosa y afortunada así que con lágrimas en los ojos le preguntó a Sessh.

— ¿Sin miedo a lo que nos esperará mañana?

Él negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa pero no habló.

—Sin miedo a lo que digan de nosotros… sin miedo a besarte.

Acto seguido presionó su boca con la de Sesshomaru quien totalmente feliz aceptó su dulzura.

—Pues que así sea Agapi mou, estoy dispuesta a unirme a ti por el resto de mi vida.

Sin nada más que decir se lanzó a sus brazos.  
Kagome hizo un esfuerzo por detener toda aquella mezcla de emociones cuando Sesshomaru la tocaba tan íntimamente, debía detenerse pero no podía, queriendo ser atrevida deslizó sus manos hasta los desnudos brazos de Sesshomaru y con las uña se dedicó a rozarlo a propósito entonces él separó sus labios de ella y Kagome pudo ver la ardiente pasión en sus claros ojos.  
—Debemos irnos o...  
—Quiero estar contigo —cortó ella casi suplicante—.  
Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar lo desesperada que se escuchó.  
Sesshomaru en vez de aprovecharse le habló.  
—No voy a aprovecharme de ti princesa, no voy a robar tu inocencia en este lugar, no es digno de ti.  
—Te equivocas Sessh, este lugar se ha convertido en el recuerdo que más atesoraré así que no pierdas el tiempo tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión.  
El rubio la miró dudoso antes de hablar.  
—No lo sé...  
—¿Acaso no me deseas?  
—¡Por lo dioses, es lo que más hago desde que te conocí preciosa mía!  
—Entonces tómame Sesshomaru.  
La determinación del rostro de Kagome hizo que sus dudas se disiparan y aún más cuando la princesa Macedonia deslizó su peplo que cayó a sus pies.  
Sesshomaru no recordaba haber visto una cosa más preciosa que esa mujer, su belleza podría rivalizar contra la mismísima Afrodita.  
El guerrero caminó con la vista clavada en su desnuda piel hasta que se detuvo frente a ella, tan rápido como se detuvo Kagome arrancó sus ropas con él ayudándole, una vez más se dejó caer al suelo contemplando la desnudez de Sesshomaru ruborizada, él la miraba como un lobo mira a su presa.  
Sessh se dejó caer encima de ella sin hacerle daño y ambos se sumieron en un ardiente beso mientras que sus manos exploraban sus cuerpos, Sessh era consciente del temor de Kagome pero también sabía que ella estaba disfrutando su cercanía tanto como él, ¿Cómo es que él podía ser un hombre indiferente con todos pero cuando se trataba de ella era absolutamente vulnerable? Kagome en definitiva era su talón de Aquiles.  
Bajó sus labios hasta su punto sensible en el cuello y la hizo jadear involuntariamente, justo en ese momento supo las desesperadas ansias que tenía por tomarla, porque fuera de él como tanto había deseado.  
Sus manos como si tuvieran vida propia se deslizaron hasta su centro húmedo y Kagome ahogó un gemido salvaje en sus labios cuando uno de sus dedos se adentró hasta su intimidad.  
Su boca ahora buscó sus pechos los cuales degustó como el mejor de los festines, Kagome estaba absorta a todo a su alrededor, su completa atención estaba en Sesshomaru y en sus caricias, tomó su rubio cabello en sus manos arqueándose ante su traviesa boca en busca de más de esa electrizante sensación.  
—No puedo más —susurró él—, ¿Estás lista Kag?  
Ella asintió pérdida en la lujuria en sus pupilas.  
—Lo estoy Sesshomaru.  
Entonces él se introdujo en ella con cuidado de no lastimarla, Kagome por su parte apretó la mandíbula dolorida a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y se aferraba a Sessh.  
Pero después del dolor llegó el súbito placer que la hizo sentirse frenética y necesitada, Sesshomaru sonrió complacido al verla morderse los labios tratando de no dejar escapar ningún sonido, quería hacerla sentir plena, quería hacerla adicta a él, quería que fuera suya y que no huyera jamás de él pese a su pasado, entonces pudo sentir la ferocidad de un orgasmo que los hizo alucinar a ambos.  
Con la respiración entrecortada Kagome dejó un casto beso en la mejilla de Sesshomaru y este le sonrió haciéndose a un lado para después atraerla a su pecho.  
—Se que te haré feliz princesa, sólo dame tiempo.  
Ella no dijo nada.  
Ambos callaron y el sueño pronto llegó a por ella, Kagome debió imaginarlo pero escuchó la voz de Sessh antes de adentrarse al reino de los sueños.  
— _Ahora eres mía en cuerpo y alma Kagome, no hay nada que nos separe, ni siquiera los mismos Dioses podrían._

 **¿Cómo les ha parecido el capítulo? Comenten cualquier duda será aclarada, gracias por leerme.**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**


	12. 11

El cielo estaba tan gris como si fuese un anuncio de los dioses, las gotas de lluvia amenazando por caer y fecundar las tierras arenosas.

Ahora unos frente a otros comenzando con un fuerte grito de guerra, sin temor provocando al contrario, flechas van y flechas vienen así como las lanzas y la parca y las keres regocijadas por el poco tacto.

Fue Damjan de Macedonia quien recio y formidable atacó al fiero Espartano que resultó tendido en el pringoso suelo degollado con los ojos carentes de vida, él soldado ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de sufrir sin embargo el infausto que blandía su espada sin apartar su mirada del cádaver había visto el miedo cruzar por sus fracciones antes del último soplo de vida.

Nadie tenía el corazón tan débil como para dejar de pelear y perdonar la vida del más ileso, fue allí cuando el hombre se irguió imponente y siguió en la faena.

Se peleaba por sus polis, la guerra de estado.

Asesinos a sangre fría, solo gana el más fuerte, los que sin duda estaban sacralizados por los destinos.

Ares bendijo al grupo más fuerte sin mirar si realmente lo merecía. Con garras tenebrosas las Keres sin ningún remordimiento beben sangre de los hombres caídos alimentándose y saciándose de ellos, entonces sus almas son enviadas al tártaro donde sufren por toda la sangre que han derramado.

—Miltiades Tavalas, mi _hermano_ , pasé tanto tiempo en tu búsqueda y ahora tengo en mis manos a tu pequeña amazonas, apuesto a que has estado aterrado pero hazte a la idea de que estará conmigo, para siempre –rió estruendosamente-.

Causando el enojo de Tavalas quien era su propio hermano, él trierarca en un descuido clavó su lanza en el pecho de su oponente pero no lo mató de inmediato.

— ¡¿Dónde está Tebe?!

— ¿Mi sobrina? –dijo de forma burlona el moribundo-. Ese es un secreto que me llevaré con la parca, te espero en el tártaro, _hermano_.

Tavalas encolerizado y fuera de sí volvió a clavar la lanza en el hombre con el que compartía sangre causando su muerte instantánea.

— ¡Ha dado muerte al trierarca Anesio!

Dos más se abalanzaron a Tavalas complicándole.

A Methodius le iba bien, era de sangre fría y bastante ágil, no le importaba matar a tantos espartanos como pudiera, es más si por el moreno fuere se bañaría en las entrañas de esos bastardos que tanto odiaba.

— ¿Venís a por más espartanos ridículos, no conocéis al maravilloso Methodius Andreatos?

Al finalizar lo dicho degolló a uno sin piedad y tuvo la osadía de sonreír ladino mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba los restos de sangre de su boca.

La batalla se extendía, las amazonas y sus flechas perfectas habían matado a unos cuantos con Kagome a su lado. La princesa Kagome también lo estaba haciendo excelente dando muerte a tantos espartanos que habían estado cerca de atacar a cualquiera.

La población entre espartanos y macedonios iba cayendo a medida de que pasaba el tiempo, mientras el sol más se ponía los gritos agónicos de los miserables se extendían, ellos no habían podido liberarse de la espantosa muerte.

— ¡¿Dónde tenéis a la amazona?!

Tavalas exigía a un espartano la localización de Tebe, su preocupación era totalmente palpable.

— ¿Tebe? Ella es una cortesana sin valor.

Tavalas le golpeó con fuerzas el rostros bastante enfadado.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios está?!

—En calistus, Basileo la tiene.

Entonces Miltiades atravesó su pecho con su lanza broncínea que ahora se teñía de bermellón.

Sesshomaru por su parte con la frente en alto saltó sin dejar de blandir su espada ante su enemigo, sus ojos estaban fijos y lo miraban como si él fuese su depredador y aquel lánguido soldado Espartado su presa, con movimientos lentos y aterradores se movían en circulos, Sesshomaru levantó el codo girando el arma en sus manos mientras que una sarcástica sonrisa se extendía por su rostro azuzando al otro quien respondió con un gruñido. Pronto la temible batalla entre ambos comenzó, entonces Sesshomaru le dio muerte resultando ganador.

Próximo a eso el de rubia cabellera recordó de repente que sus hermanos vivían en Esparta y que Orsíloco siempre había querido ser Trierarca como él.

—Oh Zeus, Orsíloco -Gimió temeroso con el corazón acongojado-.

Si bien era cierto que las circunstancias los habían separado él quería a su hermano. Por ello la turbación lo movió y a cada hombre que luchaba contra él preguntaba con desespero el nombre de su hermano.

— ¿Sessh? ¿Dónde va?

—No te distraigas Kagome .

Mirina se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Kagome hacia Sesshomaru y le había advertido pero Kagome no la había escuchado y pretendía perseguirlo.

— ¡Kagome! ¡¿Dónde vas?!

Al parecer Kagome por solo mirar a Sesshomaru no se dio cuenta de que un Espartano iba a por ella con su lanza, por suerte Mirina se había percatado fue allí cuando lanzó una flecha al hombre dándole en toda la frente, arrebatandole la vida.

—Meses sin saber de Kagome, estoy tan preocupada padre.

— ¡Son unos incompetentes, estúpidos!

Píreo se movía de un lado al otro, su pelo lucía revuelto por las veces que había tirado de él, la culpa y la preocupación lo estaban matando pero su orgullo era demasiado fuerte como para decirlo.

—Yo creo que se donde pueda estar Kagome padre.

—Habla ahora mismo Aspasia.

Píreo la tomo por los hombros batiéndola inquieto.

—Kagome siempre hablaba sobre ser una completa Toxota, yendo a batallas, guerras frías y te había pedido ir con los Peltastas padre ¿Y si mi hermana se ha ido con ellos?

Aquella era una opción que no se había plantado.

El viejo corazón del rey se mortificó aún más aterrorizado.

— ¡Esos malditos se han llevado a mi hija!

Enfurecido golpeo la pared de la habitación, sin embargo su furia no era para nadie sino para él mismo.

—No padre, sabes cómo es Kagome, Tavalas siempre le ha cuidado, es solo una hipótesis pero… ¿Y si Kagome se ha colado como un peltasta, quizás y lo hallan notado después de que estuvieran lejos?

—Maldición…

Tanto él como todo el que conocía a la osada doncella sabía de que era capaz, y en definitiva Kagome era capaz de eso y de más.

—Ya volverán padre, tranquilo.

—No lo entiendes Aspasia, esa misión era para que nunca volvieran… -confesó luego de un turbado silencio-.

La rubia de hermosos ojos lo miró desconcertada y con la boca seca.

— ¿Qué quieres decir padre?

—Era para que esos peltastas inútiles fuesen muertos a manos de los espartanos junto con Tavalas, los espartanos creerían que éramos débiles y vendrían a atar mi reino, tengo tantos trierarcas buenos como el infinito del cielo, matábamos a los espartanos y gobernaríamos Esparta cuando matara a su rey. Esos inútiles jamás lograran nada, y mi pequeña hija… _morirá_.

Aspasia se sobresaltó y las inmensas ganas de llorar por su hermana no cabían en su pecho.

Tenía que hacer algo, si a Kagome le pasaba algo...

— ¿Pero…no hay manera de rescatarla…ir a por ella? Pediré ayuda a Pericles.

— ¿Pericles? ¡Aspasia!

—No es el momento padre.

Aspasia salió de la habitación la de su padre para adentrarse en la de ella.

Con una mano en el corazón y la otra en la boca lloró de preocupación y amargura.

Por su hermanita, por _Kagome_.

—Tebe, la amazona hija de Miltiades Tavalas y Asteria, guerrera, fuerte, bella, agraciada y ahora una cortesana sin valor, ahora nadie vendrá por ti, ni tu papi, ni las amazonas.

El frívolo hombre la violaba mientras Tebe lloraba taciturna.

—Por favor –rogaba entre dientes ya sin fuerzas-.

— ¡Cállate! Déjame tocarte Tebe, ahora eres mía, sin nadie que te separe de mi.

—Nunca, desgraciado -sollozó con el último aliento que le quedaba-.

— ¡Dije que te calles!

Golpeó la mejilla de Tebe.

La pobre amazona solo sollozaba cansada de su vida.

 **DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, LA UNIVERSIDAD ME ESTÁ MATANDO PERO PROMETO SER MAS ASIDUA, ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO.**

 **COMENTEN COMO LES PARECIÓ. 3**


	13. Capítulo 12

— ¡¿Orsíloco?!

El hombre frente a él lo miró fulminante al voltear.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede demente?!

Sabiendo que no era su hermano lo degolló sin remordimiento, no renunciaría a su búsqueda.

— ¡Orsíloco!

—Asch –llamó Xanthe-.

— ¡Orsíloco!

La princesa Macedonia frunció el ceño al no ser escuchada por él, ¿Quién era aquel hombre que llamaba?

No sabía tantas cosas sobre Asch sin embargo deseaba conocer todas y cada una, sabía que ocultaba algo y aquello la hacía sentir más atra

—Aeschylus.

Asch seguía ignorándole en desesperación por su hermano.

— ¡Orsíloco, maldición!

Xanthe corrió tras él y tocó su hombro.

Aeschylus volteó rápidamente y amenazó con su lanza hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Xanthe.

—Xan...

— ¿Qué sucede Asch?

El suspiró cansado.

— ¿En serio crees que este es un lugar para hablar?

Xanthe se enfado por su comentario.

—Siento molestarte, tampoco es un lugar para buscar a alguien.

Xanthe se volteó para volver con las amazonas pero Aeschylus la detuvo, sin delicadeza la volteó y la besó con rudeza.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante aquel acontecimiento.

—Eso nunca pasa en las batallas generalmente –dijo Methodius-.

—Nunca –afirmó aún sorprendido su contrincante mirando a ambos-.

Methodius volvió su mirada al espartano y atravesó su pecho con su lanza.

—Entrometido –dijo mirando al difunto-.

—Tampoco es lugar para besar a una mujer.

—Me gusta romper reglas Xanthe, vuelve a tu lugar aún hay que matar a estas escorias.

Xanthe asintió antes de correr donde las amazonas.

— ¡Necesito tu ayuda Pericles!

—No puedo hacer nada, el viaje fue hace mucho, incluso ya pueden estar muertos Aspasia.

— ¡Lo sabía! Xanthe tenía razón, yo solo soy tu hetera.

— ¡No Aspasia! Pregúntale a cualquiera, es un viaje muy avanzado si pudiese ayudarte lo haría agápi̱ mou lo juro por Zeus.

—Estoy tan preocupada por mi hermana —Su voz se rompió de inmediato y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-.

—No creí que tuvieses esa afinidad por Xanthe, incluso pensé que le odiabas.

— ¿Odiarla? No podría, es mi hermana.

Pericles la atrajo a sus brazos dándole consuelo.

—Vaya, ¿Aeschylus Dikoudis besando a una chica por primera vez?

El corazón de Asch se aceleró desde hace años que no escuchaba su voz burlona y llena de odio a la vez, quiso abrazarlo, pero ¿Cómo abrazaría a su enemigo?

—Orsíloco.

—Ναι...

—Adelfós.

—Desde ese día no más.  
La furia que mostraron sus ojos hizo que Asch se sintiera dolido y que recordara el pasado.  
—No digas eso.

—Fue tu culpa.

—Orsíloco, debes irte, huye hermano sino, te darán muerte.

— ¡Ese no es tu problema!

Orsíloco alzó su lanza hacia Asch, pero solo pudo atravesar el escudo de este.

—Vamos Orsíloco, huye o morirás, debes cuidar de Melantea.

— ¡Mata a tu propio hermano, como a tu madre, maldito!

Orsíloco intento herir tantas veces a Aeschylus pero en todas fracasó, la ira lo dominaba.

— ¡Vete! no quiero que mueras.

Orsíloco miro a su alrededor y vio que solo quedaban pocos espartanos y sintió miedo.

—Me voy porque me da la gana, no porque tu lo demandes.  
—Espera Orsíloco, ¿Puedes decirme donde está Melantea?

—Esparta.

— ¿Qué parte de Esparta?

Orsíloco se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándolo en dudas.

El rey Píreo hacia lo que nunca había hecho, llorar por una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, sino su pequeña hija.

Desde que Xanthe había nacido había sido un ángel siempre era más duro con ella porque quería protegerla, aunque muchos no creyesen que Píreo tenía corazón, su corazón era Xanthe y se había ido por su maldad.

—La cosa no es igual cuando a quien hechas a la suerte es a alguien que amas ¿No, Píreo?

La melodiosa voz de la musa resonó en los oídos del rey.

— ¡Calla!

—Si tu malvado corazón no hubiese recurrido a un plan tan vil como darle muerte a débiles inocentes quizás tu hija ahora estuviese aquí.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Es también tu hija!

—Lo es, lo sé, ¿No tienes confianza en ella? sabes... Xanthe puede cambiar el mundo si se lo propone.

— ¿Dónde están? ¿Está con Tavalas? ¡¿Aun vive?!

—Sí, vive, vive ahora, más que nunca...ha vuelto a la vida mi pequeña.

—Dile que regrese conmigo Clío, por favor.

—¡Vaya! al fin ha regresado ese hombre del cual tuve dos hijas, pero ve a por ella Píreo, yo no puedo.

Entonces se desvaneció.

—Dame muerte oh gran Tavalas, padre de la gran perra Amazona.

Tavalas intento matar al burlón espartano pero este lo esquivo.

—He llevado tantos años soñando esto, matarle, ¡Como tú mataste a mi padre, maldito!

— ¿Quién eres?

Sonrió arrogante.

—Argyros Kana, hijo de Iosif y Ainia, hermano de la perra amazona Tebe.

— ¡No le llames así! –grito furioso Tavalas!

— ¡La llamo como se me da la gana!

Atacó rápido sin que Tavalas se diera cuenta y le hirió de gravedad.

— ¡Tú fuiste el responsable de la ruptura de mi familia!

Aeschylus hirió a el muchacho, entonces Tavalas se dio cuenta que todo ya había acabado y la victoria era de sus peltastas y amazonas.

—No lo mates Aeschylus, por favor, sánenlo.

—Miltiades ¿Estás muy mal? –Preguntó preocupada Mirina-.

—No, solo, sanen al muchacho.

—Tú también necesitas que te sanen.

—Ahora solo quiero hablar con Dikoudis y Andreatos.

Asch y Methodius se acercaron a él hombre afligidos.

Mientras otros peltastas levantaban a Argyros para sanarle.

—Quiero que hagan algo por mí, muchachos. Os pido a ustedes porque confió en vosotros.

Ambos asintieron confundidos ante el trato de Miltiades.

—Quiero que vallan a Oetylus, ve a buscar a Xenocrates, allí está Tebe sáquenla de allí, y luego llévenla con las amazonas, mi pequeña hija.

Ambos sintieron felicidad porque Tavalas confiara en ellos, de tal manera que les confesara que Tebe era su hija, Miltiades había pedido que la salvaran y eso harían.

 **SIENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO AAAAANTEEES.**

 **LA UNIVERSIDAD, SUMADO A LOS PROBLEMAS DE MI PAIS, ESPERO ME ENTIENDAN Y LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO.**


End file.
